Pure Bloods
by Scarlett Undertaker Windflame
Summary: Pure bloods and vampire hunters have a long history that is stain with blood. Kaname has brought in some people to help him to make his moves. Will Kaname succeed or will the vampire hunters get in the way again? Does Yuki stand a chance to be with Kaname or will she chose Zero?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Yuki I'm so happy that we are still in the same class and the same year since your grades last year was low", Yori said teasing poor Yuki. Yuki fell over into the water statue when her friend said that. "I know I still don't know how I passed all those classes expect P.E. That will always have the highest grade no matter how hard I try with the other classes." Yuki said as she climbs out of the water. "I can't leave you alone for five minutes without you falling into something?" "Zero" both girls said as Zero jumps out of a tree.

Zero stretch out his hand to help Yuki until they heard girls screaming about something. The three made a quick dash towards the source and found a large group of girls pin a few of the night class up against the wall. "Man school doesn't start until Monday and already we have to save the girls from them." Zero said as he stomps over to the group. Girls kept screaming out Aido, Rima, and Senri names like there was no tomorrow. Rima told Aido "that this was a bad idea to take a walk during the day because nothing good comes out of it." "Aw come on now they just wanted to see us." Aido said with a big grin. "Go back to your dorms its getting close to curfew daytime class." Suddenly it went very quiet as the girls turn to see Zero standing right behind them.

"It's not fair that you and Yuki can get close to the night class anytime you want." One of the girls cried out. Yuki and Zero mange to scare off the day class even though Zero had no problem with one look. "Aido I didn't know you guys were back already." Yuki said with a cheerful smile. "We came back last night with Lord Kaname and with most of the night class." Aido said as he flashes a smile showing off his fangs. "Hey Yuki I'm heading back to the food hall before it closes want anything?" Yori ask her friend when she notice that Yuki look really sad. Zero grabs Yuki arms and headed towards the food hall leaving the three vampires alone. He stops after passing a few trees and he turns around. "Get back to your dorm before they come back or I will not save you again." Zero then carried on to the food hall.

"Yuki are you feeling okay you only had one bowl of ice cream?" Yori ask Yuki causing her to snap out of her thoughts. "Sorry Yori I was thinking about something." Yuki said as she ate a spoon full of strawberry flavored ice cream. "You shouldn't be thinking about those things Yuki and I told you that many times." Zero said as he licks his spoon clean. Yuki started to turn bright red after hearing Zero words and almost chock on her ice cream. "It's not like that Zero I wasn't even thinking about him. I just don't know what I'm going to do this year with my classes." Yuki said in a panic tone. Zero cuts his eyes towards Yuki as she tried to claim that she wasn't thinking about that pure blood vampire. "Zero they are friends and they haven't seen each other for almost three months. Oh I know why we go check up on him since our poor Yuki hasn't seen him in a long time." Yori tease Yuki until her face was redder then a bright red rose.

"No thanks I rather not be around someone like him and nether should you or anyone." Zero said as he got up and left them alone. "I will never understand why he doesn't just get along with the night class just for one day." Yori said as she was thinking out loud. "Zero has always been like that since he came to live with us years ago. Zero and Kaname will never get along even if it kills them both." Yuki said as she ate the last of her second bowl of ice cream. "Oh well. Do you want to stop by the moon dorm and check up on him? If you do I can always meet you back in the room." Yori ask Yuki with a straight face. "I will love to but after what happen with Aido and the other two I may have to start patrol again tonight." Yuki quickly responds by to her friend.

Later back in the girls' dorm in Yuki and Yori room….

"Yuki your skirt is on my bed remember you toss it on my bed before we left this morning." Yori said as she was reading an InuYasha manga on Yuki bed. "Thanks Yori I thought I had to borrow another one of your extra skirts again tonight." Yuki said with a half smile. "That's why I got more over our break from school." Yori said as she looks up from her book. "Ok skirt check, socks check, boots check, shirt?" Yuki said in a low voice. Yuki saw Yori holding up one of the shirts that day class wears and gave a big smile. Yori just shakes her head at Yuki as Yuki quickly buttons up her top. Yuki finally puts on her jacket with the arm band.

Yuki looks outside and saw its getting dark and she was late. She quickly ran out of the room and ended up smashing her hand in the door when she tried to close it. A minute later Yuki ran back in the room and saw Yori holding the Artemis rod with its leather strap. Yori helps Yuki to put on the leather strap and told Yuki that's the last thing she needed.

"You're always late on the first day on patrol every year." Zero said as he was leaning on a wall in front of the headmaster door. "At least I show up every night and finish my work." Yuki said with a face that Zero thinks it's cute. "Are you ready? Some of the freshmen might be lurking around to get near the night class. I wish people would quit talking about them to the young classes." Zero said as he walks off down the hall. Yuki started to follow him until she heard Kaname name in the headmaster room. "I shouldn't be eavesdropping on them but I can't help it. Kaname is in there." Yuki said to herself out loud as her press her ear up against the door.

"Headmaster Cross the day class did pin those three pests up against the wall but nothing happen thanks to dear Yuki." Kaname said with such sweetness in his voice. "Yes our dear sweet Yuki was their but so was Zero. You know the other guardian." Cross replied in a high pitch tone. "Yes you always remind me when we talk about the guardians." Kaname said in a cold tone. Cross started to laugh at Kaname when he sat down in the chair with a sour look on his face. "You know you should have come with us over the break Kaname. We with to the beach and Yuki loved the water. Wanna see the photos?" Cross said as he drops a pile of photos on his desk. He shoves photo after photo into Kaname face for a minute until Kaname swipes a few from him. "Hey you can't have those three. They are the only ones I have of Yuki by herself. Here take these two." Cross handed Kaname two photos of Yuki and Zero together. Kaname looks at Cross and said "no thanks I just keep these three. I will make copies for you by Monday night." Kaname said as he smiles. Cross started to cry once more as Kaname puts the photos in his jacket pocket.

After awhile Yuki heard someone walking towards the door so she quickly ran down the hall and down the stairs. Kaname walks down the same way Yuki ran but stop on the stairs. He pulled out the photos he took and quickly glace over them and put them back in the same pocket. Yuki ran so fast the she ran right into a door as it was opening from the outside. "Ouch" Someone poke their head around the door and saw Yuki holding her nose trying to make the bleeding stop. "Lord Kaname is going to kill me for sure now." "Aido?" "Yuki I'm so sorry please don't tell Lord Kaname about this." Aido pleaded with Yuki. "Its fine you didn't mean it. Besides I have been hurting myself all day today." Yuki said as she smiles while blood was flowing down her face.

"Aido" Aido face suddenly went very pale when his name was called out. He slowly turns and faces Kaname who had a very unpleasant look on his face. "Go to Yuki room and get more clothes for her and meet us back in the moon dorm. I will dress her wounds in my room alone." Kaname said with such coldness towards Aido. As Kaname help Yuki up on her feet Aido ran like the wind to get Yuki clean clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Yuki you should use my shower when the bleeding stops." Kaname said as he closes the doors to his room. "Your being to kind as always Lord Kaname." Yuki said as she kept holding a bloody towel to her face. Kaname frown at what Yuki said to him. "What's wrong Lord Kaname?" Yuki said when she looks over to him from a chair she sat in. "Yuki must you be cruel? Why do you call me still call me lord?" Kaname ask as he stares at her as he sits on the bed. Yuki started to blush and made her face even more red. She removes the towel from her face even though her nose was still bleeding very little. "I remember when I was a little girl you saved me from a bad vampire. Then I called you Kaname until I saw you drinking Ruka's blood that that since then I started calling you Lord Kaname to respect you and your status as a pure blood vampire. Since then I have been a little afraid of you because of that night." Yuki said as she looks away from Kaname with tears forming.

"You did see that after all. It was only one time because I remember that you fell asleep on the stairs. I put you in my bed as you were still sleeping. When I laid you down your neck was exposing and I almost lost over myself when seeing you so helpless like that. Instead of your blood I use Ruka blood to try to control myself. I should have never done that. Since then she doesn't leave me alone. I don't want her in that way. I only have eyes for one my dear Yuki." Kaname told Yuki as he leans backwards on the bed. He smiles as Yuki started to blush even more. Kaname notice that her right hand was very swollen and parts of her legs were scratch up and it make him upset. "Yuki what happen to your legs and you hand?" Kaname said in a worry tone.

Yuki quickly sat up straight in her chair and refuse to look Kaname straight in the eyes. "Yuki tell me what happen." Kaname said with a firm voice causing Yuki to jump and dropping the bloody towel on the floor. "I fell in the water statue right before me, Yori, and Zero found the day class pinning the night class up against the wall. I smash my hand as I tried to close the door in a hurry so I wouldn't be late tonight." Yuki said as stares at the floor. "Yuki what am I going to do with you? Ever since you became a guardian you are more hurt than ever. Would you like me to help to make you feel better?" Kaname ask as he sat up straight on the bed.

Yuki shakes her head no. "My hand will be back to normal before school starts up and my legs they are only small scratches. They will heal in no time. I have two days to heal so I'm good." Yuki said as she looks at Kaname. "You mean one more day to heal. It's already Saturday night remembered?" Kaname said with a chuckle. Yuki starts to panic again until Kaname made her sit on the bed next to him. He turns to face Yuki and leans in very close to her face. "The bleeding has stop, you should go take a shower now Yuki." Kaname said as he looks at her nose. "Aido still hasn't come back with my clean clothes.' Yuki said as Kaname started walking towards the bathroom. He stops and faces Yuki when she said that. Kaname then walks over to a large door in his room and pull it open. He reaches in his large closet and pulled out a silky black button down shirt with sleeves. He then walks over to a tall dark dresser and pulled out a pair of red silky boxers. "Here you can wear these until Aido returns with your clothes. It's all I have to wear. I don't wear anything to bed most nights. Sometimes I do wear boxers to bed." Kaname said as he hands Yuki the silky items.

Kaname can smell Yuki getting turn on from what he said and he smiled. "If you don't want to wear them I do have a robe that you can use." Kaname said as Yuki eyes grew wide. "No these are fine. Thank you Kaname for tonight." Yuki manage to say without looking at Kaname. Yuki follows him to the bathroom and he turns on the water for Yuki. He places three towels down on the double sink as Yuki was still in the door way. "Yuki are you feeling okay?" Kaname said as he walks towards her. "Yes Kaname. It's just this bathroom is so huge and beautiful. You can fit at least ten people in the shower area." Yuki said as she walks into the bathroom. Kaname started to laugh at Yuki comments.

"Do you need help to get undress Yuki since your hand is hurting you?" Kaname ask with such an innocent look on his face. Yuki couldn't answer as Kaname started to undress her while keeping his eyes close. "It would be nice to take a shower with a beautiful woman. Care to join me just this once my dear sweet Yuki?" Kaname ask ever so sweetly. Yuki was naked expect for her panties. Kaname never took them off. Yuki just stood there as Kaname slowly took off his clothes. She notices that Kaname pulls out three photos and places them on the double sink away from the shower area. He tosses down the jacket after removing the photos and undid the belt from his pants.

Yuki just standing there covering up her breasts as she watches Kaname let his shirt fall to the floor. His shoes were places up against the wall next to the bathroom door. Kaname slowly unzip his pants and he watches Yuki watching him undressing. Kaname was wearing a pair of black silky boxers when his pants fell to the floor. After kicking them off he extended his hand out to Yuki and lead her in the large shower area. There was many shower heads line up within the shower and a few knobs on each of the walls. Yuki stood there as Kaname turns on almost all the shower heads with heated water. "Kaname" Yuki whispers his name. "Yuki are you cold?" Kaname ask as she started to shiver. Just as Yuki opens her mouth Kaname removes his boxers and toss them out of the shower area. Yuki couldn't say a thing as Kaname walks up to her and removes her panties. He did the same thing with her panties as his boxers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yuki still had dried blood all over her face, neck, hands, and her chest. Kaname leads Yuki into the water with him. He pulls her very close to him under a shower head. He lifts up her chin and traces her lips with his finger. He leans in to her ear and whisper "I will not touch you unless you want me to with your voice. It seems like your body aches for my touch. What will you have me do?" "Kaname I. I…don't know." Yuki said as she looks away. "Let's get your hair wash first." Kaname said as he pours shampoo into her hair.

Yuki never really had anyone wash her hair for her (not counting her father). It felt really nice as Kaname took care of her hair. She closes her eyes and smiled. Yuki notice that Kaname quit washing her hair and wasn't in the shower. Kaname came back in holding small bottles and small towels. He places them on the floor nearby. "I was so distracted by such a beautiful woman I forgot to get body wash and small wash towels." Kaname said as he touches Yuki cheek with his hand. He wets one of the small towels and pours a light pink cold liquid into it and in his hands. He started to wash Yuki body with great care. He didn't even try to make a move on her or touch her in any way expect to quickly wash certain areas.

They were in the shower for a few more minutes when Kaname turns off all the water and walks out. Yuki follows him out and started to get cold. "Would you like me to dry you off my dear sweet Yuki?" Kaname ask while hold out a large black towel with a red stripe on the ends of the towel. Yuki quickly grabs the towel and wraps it around her body very quickly and Kaname took his time wrapping his towel around his manhood. She quickly went back into his room with just a towel on as Kaname follows her. Kaname suddenly pins Yuki up against the wall. "You're so cruel to me Yuki. Teasing me in such ways it makes me think you want me to punish you." Kaname said Yuki felt his breath on her neck. Swallowing hard Yuki said, "I have no idea what you're talking about Kaname."

Kaname look like he was going to eat her right then and there. He places his hand on her inner thigh and slowly went up her towel. He places his whole hand right on her womanhood and said, "This is what I'm talking about. You shave and you feel so smooth and very warm. Very warm and ever so wet." Kaname removed his hand and places it on his lips. Yuki notice that part of Kaname hand wet from placing his hand down there and he started to lick his hand clean. "My dear sweet Yuki you taste so good and sweet." Kaname said as he lets Yuki towel drop.

Next thing Yuki knew what happen was that she was on her back on Kaname bed naked and so was Kaname. He hovers over her with lust in his eyes as Yuki heart beat keep going faster. "Now it's not time Yuki. Don't worries I know you're not ready to be with me like that just yet." Kaname said to Yuki as he got off of her. He got off the bed and went to get another pair of red silky boxers. When he was done putting on his boxers he helps Yuki with the oversize shirt and boxers. Yuki couldn't quit yawning as Kaname helps her getting dressed. "Would you like to spend the night here? No one will bother us during the day so we both can sleep." Kaname said as he closes the drapes in his room. "I don't know if I should. Zero might be looking for me and he must be getting worried." Yuki whispers her answer. "Yuki you're so kind and cruel at the same. I will tell headmaster Cross tomorrow of what happen if you wish." Kaname never gave Yuki the time to answer him because he scoops her up in his arms bridal style and laid her in the bed.

After putting her under the covers he went over to turn off the lights. The room was pitch black that even Yuki couldn't see. She freak out a little when Kaname suddenly touches her shoulder. "Lay back Yuki." She felt him climbing over her to get on the bed. As Kaname was getting on the bed by climbing over her she felt his rock hard member brushing against her leg. She tried hard not to think about Kaname like that but failed. She couldn't believe how big he was and how thick it was. Yuki taught she was in a daze daydream from being hit to hard from the door. Yuki dreams about Kaname all the time but never she thought in the real world Kaname would do this. For as long she remembers she always wanted to be with Kaname but after seeing him she was scared to be with him. She forgot she was thinking right next to Kaname and "he's to big" slip out loud.

Yuki didn't realize that she said those words out loud to where Kaname can hear her. She was busy with deep thoughts. After tonight she has seen two naked males in her life time so far. One was Kaname and the other was Zero. Yuki was so tired after a long night patrolling she walks in on Zero taking a shower. Zero was big but Kaname was bigger and thicker from what she remembers. Kaname snap Yuki out of her deep thinking by calling her name. "I'm sorry Kaname I was just thinking about something." Yuki told Kaname. "Hmmm. I think I know what you're thinking about." Kaname said as he grabs her hand.

Guiding her hand down inside of his boxers he wraps her fingers around his member and left her hand there. Kaname body started to get shiver as Yuki hand moved up his shaft. She quickly pulls back because she thought she hurt him in some way. "Yuki don't stop you're not hurting me." Kaname said as he felt her slender fingers on his chest. She guides her fingers slowly back to his shaft as Kaname started to feel dizzy. She teases the tip of his shaft and felt her hand becoming wet. "Yuki rub it please." Kaname beg Yuki to stroke him. Yuki couldn't believe that Kaname said please and was begging for her to touch him in such ways. She then remembers all the stuff she overheard from her other classmates and all the stuff she read in books and on the web.

Yuki pulls back the covers and pulled down his boxers. She told herself that she could do this. Kaname was going to ask her what she was doing when she started to stroke him in a slow motion. She remembers to started out slow with long slow strokes and at a steady pace get faster with short fast strokes. So she started out with long slow strokes on Kaname and it drove Kaname nuts. Just as she started to stroke him faster and faster Kaname suddenly flips her over on her back. He quickly pulls off her boxers and places himself on top on her ready to enter her until Kaname smelled salty tears. "I be right back dear Yuki." Kaname said and she felt Kaname getting off the bed. Suddenly a bright light came on from the bathroom. Not closing the door all the way Kaname quickly jumps back in the shower and turn on the water. A few minutes later Yuki could hear Kaname shutting off the water.

She saw the light turn off in the bathroom and felt Kaname back in the back but he was all wet and naked. "Did I do something wrong Kaname?" Yuki ask with such sadness in her voice. "No. You are not ready to be taken just yet. I had to cool myself off before it became out of hand. Yuki your touch was the best thing I have felt in a long time." Kaname said as he found the boxers that he pulled off of Yuki and put them on. "Let's get some sleep while we can." Kaname said as he pulls the covers over them and pulls Yuki closer to him. Yuki couldn't believe that he fell asleep so quickly. He must be really tired from having to deal with so many things in life to fall asleep so quick.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yuki woke up and found herself sleeping on Kaname chest. She wasn't use to waking up in a different room and she freak out and fell out of bed causing a loud noise enough to wake up Kaname. She looks up at him and saw how tired he looks and told him that she was sorry for waking him up. Kaname couldn't help but to laugh at Yuki when she said that. "Aido finally came back your clothes when the sun was coming up and I place them on the chair for you. Don't worry I will not look unless you want me to watch you to get dress?" Kaname chuckles as he turns and faces another wall to give Yuki some privacy.

"I see you later tonight Yuki." Kaname said as she left his room to go to see the headmaster. Yuki ran out of the moon dorm as quickly as she could. Aido smiled at her when he opens the door for her to leave. "Oh Yuki, this morning Kaname look very happy when he open the door when I brought up your clothes. I wonder what you did to made him that happy?" Aido ask Yuki with a big grin as she turns bright red. "Aido you know I'm not that type of girl. Besides nothing happen." Yuki screams at Aido before she left the moon dorm. "What is going on out here?" Ruka said in a sleepily voice. Aido told Ruka everything that happens the night before. "You're lucky that you got off easy, still you slam a door in her face and made her bleed? I still don't understand why she uses the guestroom. From what I could tell you could went back to her own room." Ruka said as she walks away. Aido forgot to tell Ruka that Kaname and Yuki took a shower together and slept in the same bed.

"Yuki call me father." Cross begged Yuki. "Father I need to tell you about last night and why I didn't finish my patrol." Yuki started talking about last night when Cross held up his hand. "Kaname was here already after the sun came up. He told me everything. Aido open a door as you were running towards the door and ended up with a bloody nose. You took a shower their and spend the night there as well. Kaname gave you his bed as he slept in a chair next to you to keep an eye on you and your health. See Zero Kaname is truly a gentleman." Cross said as he jumps on his desk. "I still don't buy it. She looks fine from here." Zero said as he slaps away Cross hand. "Zero Kaname isn't a bad vampire. I wish you can see that. Can you and Kaname get along just for one day?" Yuki said as she started cry.

"Yuki you are always crying about everything." Zero said as he wipes away the tears from Yuki cheeks. "Food hall will be open for another hour Yuki. Go eat and you can go back to patrolling tonight. Make sure all night class is here. Zero makes sure the day class is here too. If someone has yet to check in or not here just let me know before you go to bed." Cross said as he hands bloody rose back to Zero. Zero quickly grabs it back and wipes it clean. "I don't see why Yuki can have her weapon year around and I'm only allow to have it during school year or when on jobs." Zero said as he polishes his gun. "You know why Zero." Cross said in a firm tone. Zero rolled his eyes and left the room. "Yuki please be more careful out there tonight." Cross said as Yuki climbs out the window again.

"Five minutes into patrolling already day class is out." Yuki said as she jumps into a tree and lands in front of the three girls. "Alright give me your name and class number. Its past curfew and you're wondering around in the forest." Yuki said as she stands up. "We didn't know there was a curfew. We got lost on our way back to the girl's dorm." One of the girls said trying not to cry. "Your freshmen right? Follow me. Next time I will not let you have a free pass. You need to read the handbook or you will ended up in big trouble next time." Yuki said as she leads them to the dorm.

Few hours have pasted by and everything is in its place when she headed towards the moon dorm. She raises her hand to knock and notice that her hand wasn't swollen no more. Yuki pulls up her skirt and pulled down her socks down a little and saw that she no long had scrapes over her legs. Just as she did that someone opens the door and a small group was watching Yuki. Yuki looks up and turn bright red when she saw Kaname at the door with Aido, Ruka, and Rima. Kaname smiled at Yuki knowing why she looking at her legs. Aido turn to look away fearing for his life if he looks at Yuki like that. "Was there something you need Yuki?" Kaname said as Yuki walks in the dorm. "Um headmaster wants to know if all night class students have checked in." Yuki said as she kept close to the door. "Aido has Takuma came back yet?" Kaname looks at Aido as Aido said yes and that he's unpacking right now. "Ruka has Kain arrived like he said he would?" Kaname turn to Ruka. "Yes Lord Kaname." Ruka answer quickly as she walks closer to Kaname. "Yuki everyone is here. Please let the headmaster know for me Yuki." Kaname said as he creeps closer to Yuki.

"Thank you Kaname I go tell him right now." Yuki said as she reaches for the door. Kaname help Yuki opening the door and walk her to the main gate. "Oh almost forgot. Here Yuki I got you something over the break and I even got the headmaster and Zero something too." Kaname said as he handed her three items. "The big one is for you and the small one is for Zero. See Yuki I can get along with the vampire hunter. Can you say the same for him?" Kaname said as he touches Yuki hair. Yuki blushes and thanks Kaname for the gifts.

"Aw more rose tea from Kaname. I love this stuff want some Zero." Cross ask as he pouring the tea into cups. "NO" "Oh almost forgot Kaname said he got something for you." Yuki said as she gave Zero his gift. Zero opens the small box that had a note in it. "Zero they are glow in the dark. Carefully not to bit anyone with them." Zero read out loud. He looks down and saw a glow in the dark fake vampire teeth that kids wear during Halloween time. Cross started to laugh as Yuki did her best not to laugh. "I really don't like him." Zero said as he drops his gift into the trash. "Zero at lease he thought about you while he was away." Yuki said as Zero gave her a death stare. "Get ready you only have three hours before day class start." Cross said as he jumps up on his desk again.

Yuki was already ready for the day to be over with already. "I really don't like the first week everyone comes back. The girls are getting worse and worse every year." Yuki said out loud to herself. She laid down on the water statue and closes her eyes. When she opens her eyes back up again she saw the sun was high in the sky and started freaking out. "I'm late for school and its first day." Yuki cried out. "Yuki headmaster covered for you." Yuki nearly jumps out of her skin when she realizes that she wasn't alone. "Lord Kaname its just you." Yuki said as she was holding her heart as she leans on a tree. "That will not do Yuki. Keep using titles with me I will punish you everytime you use them." Kaname said as he stood up. "I'm sorry lo- Kaname." Yuki quietly said. "No not this time. If I don't punish you will never learn sweet Yuki." Kaname said as he backs Yuki into a tree.

"Kaname I have to go get to class or I will fail this year for sure." Yuki tried to push Kaname off. Kaname grabs one of her wrist and lead her back to the water statue. He sits down and made her sit right on top of him. Yuki blushes as she felt Kaname threw his pants. "Only you can get me like this Yuki." Kaname told Yuki as he made her grind into him. Kaname lifts Yuki skirt up and saw pure white panties. "We must change the type of panties you wear my Yuki. Get up." Kaname demanded Yuki. Yuki heart was beating fast when Kaname made her bend over the statue. "Spread your legs Yuki." Yuki did what she was told. She felt Kaname hand trailing up her leg and started to feel her butt. "Yuki" Yuki looks over her shoulder and saw Kaname eyes red. "Kaname we-"Kaname cut off her words by reaching into her panties and pulling them down.

"Now Yuki you should go to class before you miss any more classes." Kaname said as toss he panties in the air and catching them. "I can't go to class without wearing any panties." Yuki said as she tried to grab her panties back. "Yuki you will go to class like this you do you want me to punish you even more?" Kaname said as he puts her panties into his pocket. "Kaname I will never speak to you again until you return my panties back to me." Yuki said with anger. Kaname laughs as Yuki storms off. Just as she was walking off the wind blew hard and lifts Yuki skirt up showing Kaname her butt. Bright red she ran as she was holding down her skirt.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Yuki you made it just in time for lunch." Yori said as Yuki sat down next to her. "I know lunch and P.E. are my favorite time of day." Yuki said as she started to laugh. "Oh by the way I took notes since you were gone for the first two classes." Yori said as she pulls out two notebooks. "Thanks Yori I would still be a freshman if it wasn't for you." Yuki said hugging the notebooks. "Is that a new necklace Yuki?" Yori ask while pointed at Yuki neck. "Yes Kaname got it for me as a gift. It's a bat with fake rubies for its eyes. I saw it last year in a window but I never knew how much it was." Yuki said with a happy look on her face. "Yuki those are not fake rubies they are the real thing. I only know because my mother owns a jewelry shop and they sell the real thing." Yori said as Yuki quits breathing. "Would you like to know how much one of the rubies cost by itself?" Yori ask Yuki.

"Headmaster wants to see you Yuki." Zero said out of nowhere. "Thanks Zero and Yori." Yuki said as she walks towards the headmaster. Yuki knocks on the door. "Enter" Yuki walks into the room and saw a beautiful female she had ever seen. She was just a little taller than Yuki. She had long red hair that almost touches the floor and she had the brightest blue eyes that Yuki had ever seen. Her eyes were just like the ocean. "Yuki, this Lady Scarlett Kuran. She will be a part of the night class by Kaname request. She too is also a pure blood. Kaname said she just woke up from a 4,500 year slumber. Please show her to the moon dorm and Kaname will take care of the rest." Cross said as he hands Scarlett the night class uniform.

Scarlett stares at Yuki before she started walking. "I didn't know Lord Kaname had a sister." Yuki said out loud. "He doesn't. I am his cousin. I haven't seen Kaname in over 8,000 years. He had my servant to wake me up and summon me here." Scarlett said to Yuki. "Are you sure we are talking about the same Kaname?" Yuki ask when she stops at the gate to the moon dorm. "We are almost there Lady Scarlett. Don't be scared the night class are really nice people even Kaname." Yuki said with a big smile. Yuki knocks on the door and Seiren opens the door. "Welcome Lady Scarlett, Lord Kaname is busy but he is on his way any minute now. Please wait right here." Seiren said as she bowed. "Yuki Lord Kaname requested for you to stay for the day. Your father covered for you. Please don't worry about your classes." Seiren told Yuki.

A few minutes had pasted by when Kaname came down with the others. "Lord Kaname who is that?" Ruka said with hate in her voice. "My cousin, Scarlett Kuran its been too long." Kaname said as he walks over to Scarlett. Scarlett stood up and grabs Kaname hand and sank her fangs into him very deep. "Why you. Let go of Lord Kaname or I will rip you to sheds." A few of the night class said. Just like that Scarlett head rose up and blood covered her mouth. Next thing anyone knew Kaname grabs for her arm and started drinking her blood as well. "Lord Kaname!" Ruka scream out. When Kaname finish drinking her blood Kaname mouth was cover in blood as well. After he wipes off his mouth his wipes Scarlett mouth off as well. "We both are pure blood vampires." Kaname said. "Yuki and Scarlett come with me." Kaname said as he walks back to his study.

"Scarlett you already know why I have summon you. Yuki there is something I must tell you. It's about your past. However I will tell you if you agree to become to my woman." Kaname said in a cold tone. Scarlett started to laugh at Kaname. "You still haven't change a bit have you dear old Kaname? Yuki he wants to be with you in the worse way but you're not even ready to start having sex with him trust me. However we both know about your past and he will tell you when the time is right I will make sure of that. The down side is that he wants you to be part of the night class starting tonight." Scarlett said she stares at Kaname.

"Kaname I don't understand. I can't leave Yori and Zero behind like that. I'm guardian." Yuki started to cry. "Kaname you need to tell her your plans just this once." Scarlett said as walks to a book self. "Yuki I will tell you about your past once Scarlett thinks you're ready. Until then you may have you wish. You will stay in the day class and still be a guardian. Scarlett will start teaching you lessons whenever you have time. Seiren will do your homework so you will not fail. Just take notes and give them to her each night. You will come here each night after your done your job as guardian each night. On the weekends you will stay here in the moon dorm. If you like you could always being your friend Yori on the weekends so you're not alone. Headmaster already knows about this so don't worry. Zero must not know about this just yet Yuki." Kaname said as he stood over Yuki.

"Scarlett Aido will show you to your room. I would like to have a moment alone with Yuki." Kaname said as he made Yuki stand up. "I will lock the door behind me. Oh Yuki please do be carefully dear. Kaname is very different when it comes to sex. He is nice but not during sex." Scarlett warns Yuki. "What does she mean by that Kaname?" Yuki ask as she pulls away from Kaname. "She means I lose control when having sex. I broke many of her bones everytime we got into bed with each other. I love to be very dominant and I can go for days without evening stopping to eat or drink. That's why I said you're not ready to be with me. I will hurt you in the end. However slowly learning your body brings me such pleasure." Kaname said as he takes off his jacket.

Kaname pushes Yuki on the desk and whispers in her ear. "Would you touch me like you did when we were in the bed?" "Kaname" Yuki moans out his name. Kaname slowly enter his one of his fingers into Yuki flower. "Your already wet for me Yuki. Should I stop?" Kaname ask as he pulled out his finger. Yuki couldn't answer because Kaname press his lips against hers. He forces his tongue into his mouth and Yuki started doing the same thing until she felt Kaname shoving his fingers into her again. "Would you like me to use two or three fingers or just use my tongue on you instead?" Kaname said as he slips in a third finger. "Kaname…I...don't know." Yuki choke on the words to tried to say. "Yuki I'm so hard for you." Kaname said as he pulls out his fingers leaving Yuki all expose.

Kaname got on his knees and places his head in between Yuki legs. Yuki was doing the best she can do to breath. He took in a big sniff and couldn't believe that Yuki smelt so lovely. He started licking Yuki and had to grab a hold hips so she would quit moving on him. Kaname notice that Yuki was close to reaching her climax after a few minutes of licking her so he stops. "Yuki I will not please you all the way until I get my way." Kaname said as he undid his pants. Yuki felt all her blood rushing towards her womanhood when Kaname pulled out his member. "Would you like to feel the head inside you?" Kaname ask as he position himself at her entrance. Lucky for Yuki Kaname slowly ease only the head inside of her causing her to grab Kaname and pulls him closer to her. "I will do this for you Yuki so it may not hurt when I first enter inside you." Kaname pulled away from Yuki when there was a knock on the door. Kaname grabs his jacket and cover Yuki up with it as he pulls his pants up. Aido was at the door when Kaname answered it. "Zero is at the main gate waiting for Yuki." Aido told Kaname as he kept his eyes on the floor. "Thank you Aido." Kaname said as he slams the door when Aido walk off.

"Yuki Zero is here for you. Before you leave I will do one what I said I would do." Kaname said as he rips off the jacket from Yuki. "Hold still. It will hurt but you will be more ready when I take you so there will be less pain for you in the end." Kaname whispers into Yuki ear. Kaname pulls back a little and shoves only two fingers deep into Yuki as he tore Yuki barrier. Yuki started to cry as she felt pain and saw Kaname hand covered in blood. "Yuki you never been with Zero? Good girl. You are now one step closer to become a woman and being ready to be with me." Kaname said in a proud way. Kaname slowly cleans Yuki and help her to her feet. "I'm sorry Yuki for being so hard on you." Kaname said as he held Yuki in his arms. "I'm okay Kaname. I have to go now." Yuki said as she walks towards the door. "Tell Zero the night class is staying in tonight. That will help you for the night." Kaname said as he puts on his jacket.

"What took you so long Yuki? I wait over ten minutes for you." Zero asks Yuki. "Sorry Zero night class had a new member so it took a minute. I heard she is Kaname cousin. A pure blood." Yuki said with a smile. "I don't care just another one for me to kill." Zero said reaching for his gun. "Zero I wish you don't talk like that about them. She seems really nice when I was talking to her. I think she is more nicer then Kaname." Yuki replied. "Whatever you just follow him around like a little kid when he is around." Zero said as he points to the moon dorm. Yuki took off crying into the forest when Zero started yelling at her. Zero looks up at the moon dorm and saw Kaname looking down to where he was at. Zero points his gun at him as Kaname smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Four days pasted by when Zero yelled at Yuki and she took off into the forest. She was so upset that she never showed up at the moon dorm or even talk to Zero. Only time she got to see Kaname was when night class was going to class. Everytime Kaname touches her butt without anyone knew what he did. It was Friday night and it was getting cold outside. Yuki sat on a wooden bench next to a river that was hidden in the forest. When Yuki made sure Zero wasn't following her again she pulled out a book and started to read it.

Yuki quickly puts the book down and arm herself when she heard a twig snap. "I thought I said not to follow me Zero." Yuki scream out. Kaname walks towards Yuki as she lowers Artemis. Yuki started to cry as Kaname lifts her head up to his. "Yuki shall I show you something with Artemis?" Kaname ask as he steps behind her. Yuki was still holding the metal rod as Kaname places his hands over Yuki hands. Suddenly when Kaname and Yuki hands moved Artemis change into bat like scythe with thorns over it. "Kaname how did you?" Yuki ask as she looks at the rod. When Kaname let go of Yuki hands Artemis went back to its form. "Few vampires can wield vampire hunter weapons. I am one of them." Kaname said as he wipes the tears away with his hand.

"Will you come with me tomorrow? You can bring Yori with you." Kaname said as he looks at Yuki. Yuki look so dumbfounded as she looking at Artemis. "I'm sorry I never showed up the whole week. I went back on my word." Yuki replied as she puts away Artemis. "Yes you did. I should punish you for that. I will let it go if you do me one thing right now." Kaname said as he sat down on the bench. Kaname held out his hand waiting for Yuki hand. "Kiss me!" Yuki looks at Kaname as she quickly kisses his cheek but Kaname grabs her by the waist. "You're so beautiful Yuki." Kaname whispers out loud as he rips off her panties. "Kaname! They were my favorite pair." Yuki screams at Kaname as he played with her ripped panties. "Yuki red and black panties? Bad girl. You shouldn't wear this type of colors." Kaname said as he chuckles. "I wear what I what and what color I want." Yuki said as she folded her arms and stick her tongue out at Kaname.

"Yuki for that you will be punished. Your punishment is on your bed." Kaname said as he walks off while holding her panties in his hand. Yuki quickly ran to her room and saw a few boxes on her bed and the window wide open. She saw a note on one of the boxes and read it.

-Yuki

I took all of your old panties and gave you news ones. If I don't see or feel that you wearing them I will punish you and pain is all you will feel. The large box with a rose on it wears it tomorrow when you come for the weekend with your friend. You look very lovely in the necklace I gave you.

-Love Kaname Kuran.

Yuki looks in the box with the rose on it. She pulled out a beautiful black and red dress. She notice that it has more stuff in the box. She pulled out a bra and a matching thong. It also came with garter belt with it to. The color matches the dress. She puts everything back in the box and scared to open the other boxes. One by one Yuki face more red. Each box had a complete set of different colors of lingerie and different style. She counted the boxes and there was 15(not counting the box with the dress) sets of lingerie. Yuki had hide most boxes in her closet expect for one with the dress. She places that box under her bed. "Kaname did this on purpose. If I don't wear them tomorrow then something bad it going to happen. That's it this is pay back. I will win tomorrow." Yuki said out loud as she climbs into her bed.

"Yuki are you going to sleep the whole day away again?" Yori kept saying as she wakes up Yuki. Yuki fell out of bed when she saw day light. "I'm late for class. My uniform where is it?" Yuki screams as she ran around the room freaking out. "Yuki its Saturday remember?" Yori told Yuki as she laughs at her friend. "Oh yeah I forgot. Yori Kaname invited me over to the moon dorm for the weekend and he said your more than welcome to come along so I wouldn't be by myself. I was suppose to spend Friday over there as well to but Kaname said it was fine." Yuki said as she pulled out the box under her bed. "Really? Kaname is so nice. I have always wanted to know what is on the other side of the gate ever since we started going to this school." Yori said as she pulls on a pair of blue jeans with a hole in one of the knees.

"Yuki its bigger than I thought it was. I been meaning to ask you what does the night class really do here?" Yori ask they headed towards the dorm. "Most of us does research of different types of science." A guy said while sitting under a tree reading a manga. "Aido" Yuki said as she watches him yawn. "Lord Kaname asks me to meet you out here for a reason." Aido told Yuki. "Wow I didn't know that you read manga to. Is that the new Fairy Tail lasted volume?" Yori ask Aido with a big grin on her face. "Yes you're the only one that I know that read manga." Aido said as he puts an arm around Yori waist. "Yuki was the one that got me into them." Yori told Aido. "Oh almost forgot we are going to town Lord Kaname will meet up with us but I don't know when." Aido said as he opens the door to the dorm.

"If we are heading to the town right now why are we inside?" Yori ask as they followed Aido. "After the first year the night class was here Kaname had to end up making a secret back way to slip in and out without letting the day class knowing." Aido said as he was rubbing his head. "I don't know why Zero hates Kaname he's nice and smart Yuki." Yori told Yuki. Aido started to laugh at what Yori said. "Aido watch out where you're going." Yuki tried to warn Aido before slamming into a wall. Yori started to laugh at Aido as Aido blushes. "Yori come here for a moment." Aido said as he reach out for her. He places her hand on a cold stone and press in. The wall suddenly started to move and they were outside again.

15 minutes later they were on the edge of the town and it look very busy. "So ladies where would you like to go to first? Lord Kaname is paying since his dear Yuki is over for the weekend." Aido said teasing Yuki. Yori laughs and said they haven't eaten yet. "I know the perfect place for us to go then." Aido said as he drags both girls to his favorite sweet shop. "Me and Zero been here before. I love the mega ice cream bowl here." Yuki said as she grabs a menu. A few minutes pasted by when Senri and Rima came in and sat down next to Aido.

"Rima where is Ruka and the others?" Aido ask Rima. Rima grabs Aido bowl of ice cream out of his reach and started eating it with Senri. "Ruka and others should be meeting up with Kaname by now." Rima said as kept eating Aido ice cream. Aido ended up ordered two more of the same type of ice cream but gave one to Yori. "Thank you Aido." Yori blushes as Aido handed her a spoon. "Move over Aido. Lord Kaname is tired and he wants to sit down." Ruka said when she pop out of nowhere. Next thing Yuki knew almost the whole night class was sitting out their small table. One of the servers ended up pushing tables together to make the group fit. Kaname quietly sat down next to as Aido was push over to sit next to Yori. Ruka ended sitting next to Kain. The others was sitting close to one another and talking about everything they can think of.

"Kaname can I ask you a question?" Yori ask Kaname. "Sure I shall answer with the truth." Kaname said as he places his hand on Yuki leg. "Why does the night class call you lord?" Yori ask when suddenly Aido started chocking on ice cream. "Yori it's because I come from a high ranking royal family. The night class students are from royal families around the world. We each have titles but I have the highest title in the night class. My cousin has the same title as me. You will see her when we get back to the dorm." Kaname gave his answer as he plays with Yuki hand. "Thank you for answering my question Kaname." Yori thanks Kaname and went back to eat her ice cream.

"Yori have you been around royal families before?" Ruka ask wanted to know why she wasn't too happy hearing Kaname answer. "Yes I have. My mother sells jewelry mostly to royal families or rich families for as long I can remember. My father is well know layer for those who has money. I see them around all the time but never sat down and talk to them. I wasn't allowed to talk to them." Yori answers Ruka question and went back to her ice cream. For some reason Aido felt sorry for Yori. "Well now you are friends with them and you shouldn't be so shy around us no more." Aido said while blushing. Everyone started to laugh at Aido and Yori.

The group started heading back to the dorm expect for Kaname and Aido. They said they will meet up with them in a few minutes. "Wow Yuki we spend two hours there and it felt like only like a few minutes." Yori said as they walk closer to the hidden door. "I know by far better than sitting in class." Yuki said as everyone stares at Yuki. "You sleep during classes so it wouldn't make much difference for you." Yori replied to Yuki and everyone started to laugh. Just as the door opens Kaname and Aido was close to the hidden door. Kaname closes the door when everyone was inside. Everyone went their own way from returning from town. Yuki ended up in Kaname bedroom once with Kaname.

Kaname points to the bed and Yuki saw a small book resting on the bed. Yuki went over to the book and picks it up. "Yuki your read that stuff too just like Aido? No wonder why you're not doing well in school. Your mind is in a whole another world am I right?" Kaname said as he grabs the mange out of his hand and ready to rip it in half. "Kaname don't it's the first volume of Black Butler it took over three months for them to mail it to me." Yuki said as she tries to reach for the book but Kaname raise his hand up to where Yuki couldn't reach since she is short. "I will never destroy the things you care for Yuki." Kaname said as he lets Yuki grab it out of his hands." Scarlett is waiting for you in the library Yuki." Kaname said as he started to get undress but stop. Yuki face was so red when Kaname turn to face her. "Yuki my zipper can you help me with it?" Kaname smiles as Yuki left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was night fall when Yuki was showed back to Kaname room. "I never been so sore in my life before." Yuki said out loud. "I can make you so sore you wouldn't be able to walk for a week." Kaname said as he sat up in bed. "That's not funny Kaname." Yuki said as she threw one of her shoes at him and miss. Kaname fell over from laughing after Yuki fail to hit him with a shoe. Yuki sat in a chair and pouted. "I will draw you a bath my dear sweet Yuki." Kaname said as he got up and went to the bathroom. Few minutes later the tub was filled with hot water and bubbles. "Just for you my dear Yuki." Kaname said as he places towels on the sink and left the room. Kaname left the door open just a little when he left Yuki to give her some privacy. The water felt great but Yuki felt like a child in the huge bath tub and it was filled with bubbles too. Yuki got out after half an hour of being in the tube.

Yuki walks into the main room and saw Kaname at the door with a robe on talking with someone. The very same person Kaname was talking to handed Kaname a note and left. Kaname sat down and started to read it. He looks up and saw Yuki standing there with nothing but a towel on. He smiles and places the note on top of one of the dressers. "I see you enjoyed your bath today Yuki. I have gotten you some robes and clothes to wear when you are here." Kaname said as he was holding a silky robe up to Yuki. "Like the stuff you put on my bed?" Yuki cut her eyes towards them. "Maybe. Yuki they look good on you so why be shy about it?" Kaname ask as he sat down in a chair. Yuki puts on the robe and tied it. She then left the towel fell down at her feet. "Yuki I would had turn away to give you some privacy. I wouldn't want to make you feel unease around me." Kaname said while looking at her.

"Thanks for the dress Kaname and for helping me out of it. Sorry that I broke the zipper on it." Yuki told Kaname. "It's okay I can fix it later. I'm just glad that you like it and wore it just for me today. I do like the dress even better on the floor after seeing what was under the dress." Kaname said as he licks his lips towards Yuki. "Kaname I am very tired after Scarlett lesson." Yuki said as Kaname pulled her body into his. "Oh my, my poor Yuki is to tried to play tonight." Kaname said as he was pouting. He grabs her by the waist and fell on top of her on the bed.

Kaname started to laugh in Yuki face when she closes her eyes shut. "Yuki I just wanted to sleep next to you that's all since you are tired from today's lesson." Kaname said as he fake cried into a pillow. "Kaname I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow before the lesson we can got out for a bit if Scarlett let me." Yuki said as Kaname pulled her closer to him. "Do you want to sleep in the robes tonight or shall I help you to take it off? I will not try anything since you are really tired." Kaname said as he took off his robe. Yuki felt like she had to since Kaname was naked and she wasn't. Yuki felt so weird sleeping naked and even more sleeping naked with Kaname.

Yuki woke up by the sun shining in the room and found Kaname sleeping right next to her. He looks so peaceful and Yuki couldn't help but to smile at what was a rare view. Suddenly Scarlett came into the room without knocking which made Yuki jump backwards on Kaname trying to cover up. Kaname suddenly woke up to being jumped on and to a bright room. "Not again." Kaname said as he pulls a pillow over his face. "Time to get up sleepily heads. Oh by the way someone with white hair and Cross is waiting down stairs for you two." Scarlett said as she jumps on the bed with the two naked love birds. "Yuki Scarlett will be like this for the next few months since she slept for so long. The long we sleep the worse it will be for the others around them because they don't get sleep. I was like this when I first woke up. I tell you about it later. We have to deal with the headmaster now." Kaname said as he got out of bed.

"Kaname Scarlett is still in the room." Yuki screams out. "Oh it's okay we use to have sex back in the day and bath a lot together too. Only purebloods do stuff like that like sleeping with family members all the time." Scarlett said as she jump on Yuki pulling off the blanket. Kaname quickly closes the door as Scarlett screams out let's take a bath together. "Yuki you will find some clothes in the closet for you. I hope you like them. Scarlett don't make me drown you again. We all three can take a bath later tonight if you leave now." Kaname said as he opens the door for Scarlett as she ran out of the room.

Kaname pulls out a pair of boxers and slip them on. He then pulls out a corset like bra with a matching thong and garter belt and hands them to Yuki. "I will help you tie the top part if you wish to wear it." Kaname said as Yuki held them in her arms. "Its fine I like the color blue even if it a dark blue." Yuki said as she managed a half smile. "Very well lets hurry and get dress we have a long day ahead of us." Kaname said as he pulls up his pants. Kaname told Yuki to hold on to one of the wooden poles on the bed frame as he ties up the bra corset. "It hurts Kaname." Yuki said as she felt Kaname pulling on the strings very hard. "That's why I only bought bra like corsets so you can get use to them. Be lucky Scarlett didn't make you wear an under bust when doing your lessons with her. This will help you to wear corsets in the end." Kaname said as he finish tying the ends of the bra.

"Kaname how do you know all these things and how old are really?" Yuki ask as she felt like she couldn't breathe. " Like I said before when I think you're ready to know the real truth I will tell you. Now let's get you dress before Scarlett comes back." Kaname said as he tosses a short skirt and a low tank top at Yuki. Yuki looks up at Kaname after she puts on the top and wonders why he was wearing a suit. "Yuki Aido and Scarlett will watch over you while I'm gone. I be back in a few hours when the meeting is over." Kaname said as he fixes his tied. "Yuki you look very beautiful today." Kaname said as he opens the door for Yuki.

"Aw look Zero doesn't Yuki look nice today? Kaname you better treat my Yuki right when she is over here." Cross said as he stands on the coffee table and pointing at Kaname. "Wait Lady Scarlett you can't just run around here wearing only a robe. Someone please help me." Aido screams out as he chasing Scarlett around. Scarlett turn her head to laugh at Aido when she crash right into Cross and Aido felt like he lost some years to his life when Kaname look at him. Scarlett ended on top of Cross when she crash into him. Cross just stares into her eyes as Scarlett did the same. "Lady Scarlett nice to see you again and I see you cut off some off your hair." Cross said as he helps up Scarlett to her feet. Zero pulls Cross away from Scarlett and she glares at Zero.

"Let's go Kaname. Thanks for coming at the last minute." Cross said as he took his eyes off of Scarlett. "I don't mind. I have a car ready in front of the school gate. Shall we be on our way now?" Kaname said as he opens the front door. "Lady Scarlett we have to get you dress for the day now." Aido said as he drags Scarlett upstairs to her room. "Yuki your finally up. What happen to you last night? You and Kaname was nowhere to be found. You miss a good party. I had to end up sharing the same bed with Aido." Yori told Yuki as she blushes.

"Yuki, can I ask you something?" Yori quickly ran to Yuki so one can hear them. "Aido was talking in his sleep last night. He ask me if it was alright he could taste my blood. I woke him up when he kept talking in his sleep. I ask him but before he could answer Scarlett came busting in. What is going on around here?" Yori ask Yuki. Suddenly Scarlett came out of nowhere and screams out. "Yori loves a vampire name Aido. That's why he ask you if it was okay to drink you blood just a little. He really likes you. I thought I should tell you." Scarlett said as she hugs on Yuki. "Aido she is right here. Better not lose her or Lord Kaname just might lock you up in the closet again." Ruka said as she walks away laughing.

"Ruka do you wish to die that is not even funny." Aido said as almost trips down the stairs. A maid was following him with clothes. "Lady Scarlett please wears the dress Kaname got for you." Aido said as he held up the dress. "Fine whatever." Scarlett said as she drops her rope and was full on naked. Aido closes his eyes as Scarlett puts on the dress. Yuki and Yori ended up helping Scarlett to get into the dress. "You can open your eyes now Aido." Yuki said as everyone started to laugh at him. "Aido I just told Yori that you are a vampire and the whole night class is one too. There your welcome now would you hurry up and kiss her. You both like each other so what's stopping you?" Scarlett said as she pinches Aido cheeks. Aido was bright red from what Scarlett said out loud.

Scarlett grabs Yori hand and went through the front door. When Yuki steps outside she too was drag away from Aido. "No boys allow until Kaname gets back." Scarlett screams at Aido. Scarlett grabs Yori hands and started to go in circles until she was dizzying. "It so beautiful and the people around here are full of life. I'm so happy that Kaname had my servants wake me up just to come here." Scarlett said out loud. Aido saw how happy Scarlett was with Yuki and Yori. He stayed close by just to be safe. After a few hours everyone came back in the dorm and saw Ruka sitting drinking rose tea and join her.

Just ask then there was no more tea Kaname came back to the dorm by himself. He sat next to Yuki and pulled her onto his lap. Ruka got up and walks away as Scarlett started to laugh. "Someone is in a foul mood. Not everyone gets what they want in life I guess." Scarlett said as she started pinching Aido cheeks once more. "I will stop if you put Yori in your lap like Kaname did with Yuki." Scarlett said as she blackmailed Aido. "Scarlett are we really playing this game. It's been a very long time since we played this game." Kaname ask Scarlett.

"Oh please Kaname can we play it then bath?" Scarlett ask with a puppy dog eyes. "Very well Scarlett. Aido the game is that you have to follow and do whatever I do. If I pull Yuki on my lap then you must pull Yori on your lap. If you both fell to do so you will lose the game." Kaname said as he smiled. "Scarlett you chose a long game or a short game?" Kaname ask Scarlett. "Short" Scarlett said laughing. "Alright then, Aido put Yori in your lap." Kaname said. "What will happen if I love the game." Aido ask in a shaking voice as he pulls in Yori.

"Aido you really don't want to know that now do you." Scarlett said as she laughs and pinch his cheeks again. "Yuki just go along with this for a minute. I know how to end this game very quickly." Kaname whispers into Yuki ear. "I will end and win Aido so good luck." Kaname said as he took off Yuki top and toss it on the table. "Kaname" Yuki said out loud as she covers her breasts up. "Please forgive me Yori I really don't want to be punish again by Lord Kaname." Aido said as she took off Yori tops and toss it on top of Yuki shirt. Kaname smiled and Scarlett laughs. Kaname stands up and bends Yuki over on the table. Aido beg Yori for forgiveness again as he bends Yori over the table. "Oh I like him Kaname. He has guts." Scarlett said as she started to laugh again.

Kaname pulls down Yuki skirt and toss it on the table. Aido hands where shaking so bad when he toss Yori bottoms on the table. "Yuki and Yori stand up." Kaname said as he gave Yuki some room. "Aido shall we take this to the next level?" Kaname said as he took off his jacket and shirt and places it on the table. "I will win this time Lord Kaname." Aido said as he slams down his shirt on the table. Kaname places his shoes, socks and his pants on the table. He sat down and pulled Yuki back on his lap. All eyes were on Aido and Yori as Scarlett started to laugh. Aido quickly took off everything expect his boxers and even pulled Yori back on his lap. "Kaname is not giving up as easy like the others." Scarlett said as she pouts. "Yori, how are you feeling over there? I hope Aido is keeping you warm. How far are you willing to go with Aido?" Kaname ask Yori.

"Um I don't know. I have never done anything like this before." Yori said as she blushes. "Shall we finish this in my room?" Kaname ask out loud. "Yes lets finish the game in Kaname's room." Scarlett said in a happy tone. Kaname lift Yuki in his arms and head towards his room. Scarlett grabs both Aido and Yori arms and drag them to Kaname room. When everyone was in Kaname room he locks the door and smiled. Kaname went to the bath tub and filled it up. Kaname lead everyone to the bathroom and he took off Yuki bra. He also took off what's left on Yuki and pulls her in the tub after he removes his boxers. Scarlett quickly took off her dress and join Kaname and Yuki in the tub. "Aido is too scared to undress a pretty girl." Scarlett said as she jumps on Yuki.

"Do I really have to Lord Kaname?" Aido said as he stared at the wall. "Aido are you coming in Yori already in the water." Scarlett said. Aido turns around and saw everyone naked in the bath tub. "Fine." Aido said as he quickly took off his boxers and into the water. "Lord Kaname what are you doing now?" Aido ask as Kaname places three trays in the water. "Yes sake time." Scarlett screams. "Kaname we can't drink we're under age." Yuki said as Kaname opens a hidden small door. Kaname took out three bottle of sake. "Yuki you will be fine as long you stay by side." Kaname said as he pours sake into small cups. "You know Yori Aido never been with anyone before." Kaname said as he pours another cup of sake.

"Lord Kaname" Aido said as he turn his head away from Yori. Scarlett made Yori drink three cups of sake in a row as Aido tried to stop her and failed. Kaname pours some sake into his mouth and started kissing Yuki and making her drink the sake. Kaname told Aido to sit next to him for a minute. He told Aido to close his eyes and open his mouth. Aido did want he was told and taste sake in his mouth. Aido open his eyes and saw Kaname kissing him. He was force to swallow the sake as Kaname laughs at Aido. "Aido this is how pure bloods have a good time." Scarlett said as she force Yuki to drink a whole bottle of sake. "Yes Aido relax a little and drink." Kaname said as he leans over to Yuki.

Kaname grabs a half empty sake bottle and make Aido drink what's left in it. An hour later in the tub the water started to get very cold and Yuki wanted out. Kaname pulls the plug and let the water out as everyone was getting out of the water. "Hey what happen to Scarlett?" Yori ask out of nowhere. "Maybe she pass out somewhere." Aido said as he pulls Yori close to him. Kaname went to his closet and pulled out four robes for them. Aido push Yori on the bed and started kissing her. Yuki shoves Kaname into a chair as she tosses the robes on the bed. Yuki got on Kaname lap and told him that she has always been ready for him. Kaname just stares out Yuki when she got off and got on her knees. "Yuki you don't have to do this." Kaname said as he got up but was push back down.

"Oh the almighty Kaname is scared to sleep with Yuki." Aido said as he broke the kiss to point fun at Kaname. Kaname was about to respond until he felt Yuki tongue on his tip of his shaft. "Yuki stop before something happens." Kaname said as he shoves her head down hard in his member. "Yori do you really want to tonight?' Aido ask as he ready himself at her womanhood. Next thing the four knew was everyone was laying in Kaname bed wearing only robes. "Yori get up were late for class." Yuki scream out. Aido and Kaname started laughing at the two girls trying to find their clothes so they can get back to their own room. "The clothes are down stairs on the tables remembered?" Kaname said as Aido fell back to sleep. Yuki and Yori put ended up running into a close door and Kaname fell out of bed laughing. "Not funny Kaname."Yuki said as she pulls open the door but couldn't. "Yuki it won't open." Yori said as she tries to open the door. Kaname got off the floor and unlock it. "Scarlett locked it when she left remember?" Kaname ask as they went down stairs. "No" Both girls said at the same time.

"Have fun when Zero today Yuki." Kaname said as he opens the door for them to leave the moon dorm. Yuki cut her eyes towards Kaname but took off with being seen by the day class. Kaname grabs what the girls left behind and notice that they didn't take their tops but grab his and Aido shirts. Kaname head started to hurt as he picks up the clothes and heading back to his room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Yuki and Yori you're late for class." The teacher said when the two girls showed up 15 minutes late for class. "Sorry it won't happen again." Yori said with a weak smile. The teacher let them in the classroom and they took their seat. The whole time Yuki and Yori wrote in a single notebook and passing to each. Yori wanted to know what happen night. Yuki told her the only thing she remembers that Scarlett was forcing sake down her throat and that her and Aido was making out. Yori turn bright red as she read what Yuki wrote. "I never seen Aido like that before until last night." Yuki wrote to Yori. "I know right. But Kaname? What was he thinking?" Yori wrote to Yuki. "I don't really know and I don't want to. At least we had fun right?" Yuki wrote back to Yori. "Yes we did. I hope no one in the day class finds out about this." Yori to Yuki. "Kaname said that we can come over on the weekends Friday night to Sunday night. If we wanted to." Yuki to Yori. "It would be fun but let's not do that in a long time agreed?" Yori wrote back. Yuki wrote agreed really big as her head started to hurt.

Day classes were finally and it was time for the night class to come out and Zero was nowhere to be found. Yuki was by herself again when the gates open. The girls push Yuki and Kaname caught her once more. "How is your head Yuki?" Kaname ask as he let Yuki stand on her own. "My heads hurts. Yori is already in bed." Yuki responded back to Kaname. Yuki doesn't get how Kaname and Aido acts like nothing happen last night. "Come talk to me when you have a chance Yuki." Kaname said as he walks off acting like his normal self.

Few hours later when Yuki was searching the courtyard she found Zero laying on a stone bench. She slaps him on the back and he still haven't moved or even flinch. Yuki kneel down to Zero face and saw that his face was busted up as well his hands. "Zero please wake up." Yuki said as she tries to shake him. The more she tried to wake him up the more she cried. Yuki heard someone walking up behind her and armed herself with Artemis and strike at the invader. "Kaname!" Yuki cried out. "Yuki what's troubling you?" Kaname said as he leans in to kiss her. Yuki couldn't quit crying as Kaname kiss her. He pulls back to wipe the tears off and ask her what happen. She told Kaname that she found Zero like this and will not wake up.

Kaname cuts his eyes towards Zero as he walks over to him. "He is not dead Yuki just hurt badly. Let's go to headmaster before anyone sees him like this." Kaname said as he lifts Zero in a bridal style and walks off. "Thank you Kaname I don't know how I can ever repay you." Yuki said as she opens the doors for them. "I will let you know when you can pay me back for doing this." Kaname said in a cold way that makes Yuki stop walking.

"Kaname thank you for carrying Zero back here. Yuki please sit down we must tell you something about Zero." Cross said as he pulls a blanket over Zero. Kaname pulls Yuki on his lap once more as Cross sat back down. "Zero was born into a family of vampire hunters. Right before he came to live with us Yuki his whole family was attack and killed by a pureblood vampire. Zero even lost his twin brother when the pure blood Shizuka attacks the Kiryuu family. Zero parents killed Shizuka mate and she wanted revenge. Only pure bloods have the will to turn humans into vampires by biting them. Shizuka turn Zero into a vampire but Zero has been fighting his vampire traits. One day Zero will turn into a level E unless he drinks her blood then we will never fall to a level E. The reason why Zero looks like this because we took a job to clean out a level E nest someone in the town that close to the school. Rumors had it there was at least eight level E's in that nest. I'm just glad that he made it alive. Yuki Zero is a vampire hunter and has no choice but to take on jobs because he was born into this life style." Cross said as he was making rose tea again.

"Poor Zero" Yuki said as she tried to sneak away from Kaname lap. Kaname just held Yuki closer to him when Yuki tried to escape from him. "Also the Kiryu family never had it easy from the start anyway. Before there were any rules about killing pure bloods the Kiryu family did their best to try to kill the Kuran clan off. In the end there was only five left of the Kuran clan and they were the strongest of them all. I never really had a mate myself. Scarlett and the others did. The Kuran clan mated with one another for many reasons. One night the Kiryu family found Scarlett mate and killed him. Scarlett found out about William death and became so heartbroken and full of rage. She wanted revenge on those who killed her William so when she found the village that the Kiryu family was living in she destroyed the whole village. She killed every animal, man, woman, children, and even the babies that were just born expect for one. The parents of that one new born belong to the Kiryu family. She told them that she will wait for the Kiryu clan to get bigger once more and she will kill them off for good. Scarlett killed each Kiryu hunter a different way. She made sure that she left the baby near the main vampire hunter village. She made sure that they knew the newborn was in fact a Kiryu because she drag the dead mother behind her and act like the mother died saving the child. Over the years the Kiryu clan slowly got bigger and Scarlett was very patience over the years. Every so often she would lure the male Kiryu's and snaps their necks. She did kill off some of the females by slicing their throats open. After a long time doing this she went into slumber. I still don't know if she plans on killing the last member of the Kiryuu family or not it's up to her. However William did look a lot like the headmaster but he had longer hair." Kaname said as he wipes Yuki tears away.

"I don't understand Scarlett seems like a happy girl." Yuki said as she reach for some tea. "Yuki in those days it was nothing but blood and war. It was very dark times for those didn't die. Scarlett sees how green everything is in this time era. Before she started her slumber everything was dark, wet, cold, and everything was dying. Now she woke up to everything being colorful and healthy. She never really saw the sky so blue until now. She knows how to fight but she never did believe in killing base on who they were until she lost William. William was the only living thing that kept her happy. Maybe after all these years maybe she can finally be happy again." Kaname said as he stares at Cross.

"I don't think she wants a retired vampire hunter or even someone like me." Cross said as he fixes his glasses. "What is he talking about headmaster?" Yuki said as she spilled hot tea on her. "Kaien Cross isn't like any other hunter. Somewhere in his family someone mated with a vampire and some time ago he stops ageing. Maybe that's why the head vampire hunter does his best not to anger you in such ways. However if he does get with Scarlett she will turn him into a vampire." Kaname said as he quickly slips his hand into Yuki panties without Cross knowing it. Yuki felt Kaname fingers pulling down her panties as Kaname made her stood up but ended up letting go. "Yuki you can go back to you room and get some sleep tonight. I would like to speak to the headmaster alone for a moment." Kaname said as he opens the door for Yuki.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yuki and Yori showed up on time for their classes the next day. Yuki saw Zero in his spot in the back of the classroom looking like nothing happen to him. Zero was already sleeping before the teacher started teaching. Five minutes when the teacher started to teach both Yuki and Yori fell asleep. The teacher ended up waking them up when the class was over. "Yuki I'm already use to sleeping in my class but Yori you are picking up bad happens from your friend. I should make you stay after class but the headmaster had summoned you both to his quarters. Zero already headed towards that way." The teacher said as she left the room.

"Yuki and Yori glad to see you made it here in one piece." Cross said as he jumps on the desk. "Headmaster what's going on here?" Yuki ask as they took a seat. "Call me father." Cross said as he pouts. "What the hell is going on here and why is Yori here?" Zero said as he kick the headmaster onto the floor. Cross stands up fixing his glasses and said "Yori will start her guarding duties starting today." Cross then pulls out an arm band and a pair of Egyptian Sais knives. "Wait she gets to be a what?" Zero said as he picks up one of the knives. "Glad to see you like them Zero Scarlett thought she should past them down to a strong young woman." Cross said as Zero made a face. "Another pure blood." Zero said as he drops the knives back on the desk. "Yori Kaname told me that Scarlett was the one who told you about the night class. Usually when a day class student finds out we wipe their memory of that. Aido requested for you to join the guardians. Kaname granted his wish but he wanted me to let you know that you must not tell any day class student or talk about it around them. If you do Kaname will make sure to clean up the damaged. You are to keep your weapons with you at all times. Only use them when needed." Cross told Yori as he hands the three items to Yori.

"I don't know how to fight or even how to use a knife. Do Zero and Yuki have knives as well?" Yori ask as she looks at the knives. Yuki laughs and shakes her head no as she pulls out Artemis. Zero pulls out his bloody rose gun. "Each guardian has their own type of vampire hunter weapon." Yuki said as they put away the weapons. "How will I hide these? They are long and sharp." Yori ask as the headmaster look so clueless. "Why don't we ask Scarlett? Remember she isn't going to sleep for the next few months so let's go ask her." Yuki said with a smile. Right as they left Cross handed them each a note for their teacher so they wouldn't get into trouble for being late. Zero went back to class as the two girls went to the moon door to look for Scarlett.

Yuki and Yori could hear Scarlett scream "Come on Aido play with me you already got enough sleep this morning." "Two hours wasn't enough Lady Scarlett and will you please quit dragging me around?" Aido said as he tried to get away from Scarlett. Yuki and Yori just stood there watching Scarlett undress Aido as she laughs. "Oh Yuki Aido being mean he doesn't want to play with me no more." Scarlett said as she spotted them. "Yori" Aido said as tries to put back on his clothes. Yori started to laugh at Aido as he brush off the dirt.

"Yuki Kaname is still sleeping you should go to him. He would be very happy to see you when you wake him up." Scarlett said as she push Yuki closer to the door. "Scarlett I was just told that I became a guardian and that you gave me these." Yori said as she pulls out the twin Sais out of her jacket. "Yes I did do you not like them? I figure since you are a very kind and not scary I gave you those are the best's vampire hunter weapon I can give you." Scarlett said as she started to cry. "Scarlett I like them but I don't know where to hide them on me since I have to have them all the time." Yori said. "Oh yeah I forgot about that. I put them in the boots I use to wear. Want to see if they will fit you?"

"Yori you look nice in the boot. Aido will love you in these. Those boots have seen many years." Scarlett said as she places the knives in the boots. "Now all I need to do is to learn how to use them." Yori said she walks around in them. "I can teach you how but you need to learn how to fight first before you use a weapon. From what I hear Kaname personal guard Seiren is very good at fighting. We both shall teach you. Don't worry it will be all girls and no boys are allowed. You start when you come back over." Scarlett said as she stomps on Aido foot and laughs. Aido cried out as he was holding his foot. Yori walks up to Aido and kiss him on the cheek and said "Thank you for not having my memory to be wipe like the others." Aido blushes as Yori kissed him. "Yori I want to say how sorry I acted the other night. I would never do such things to someone. I don't remember getting out of the water if I did anything please forgive my rudeness." Aido said as Scarlett kept laughing at the two love birds. "No one really remembers what happen expect that we all had a good time." Yori said as Aido took a step back. Scarlett push Aido right into Yori making them fall on the floor. Aido landed on top of Yori and they just stared at each other. Someone was knocking on the door. Aido quickly help up Yori before Scarlett opens the door.

It was a maid telling Scarlett that the rest of her belongs had arrived. They all went down stairs and saw old trunks and chest. A few minutes later Yuki cam down stairs and Kaname was following her with a smile on his face. "See what I told you so." Scarlett said as Yuki walks up to her.

30 minutes earlier….

Yuki was push closer to the front door by Scarlett. She did wanted to see Kaname but not if he was sleeping. On her way to Kaname room she could hear music playing in almost every room. Even in some rooms they were playing music to block out sexual noises. Right before she knocks Kaname said "Come in Yuki." Yuki enters the room she saw Kaname sitting in a chair wearing only his school pants. "Scarlett said you were still sleeping." Yuki said as she closes the door. "I see so your plan was getting in bed with me as I sleep. Yuki you are getting bold. Are you sure you ready?" Kaname said as he pins her to the wall.

"You know it's not like that Kaname." Yuki said as Kaname brush his fangs down Yuki neck. "Let's see if you have been following my rules." Kaname said as he unzips Yuki skirt and saw that she was wearing one of the plain sets that he got for her. "Very good Yuki I see you are learning." Kaname said as he stand straight up. "Of course I'm learning. You replace all my panties with thongs and those belts." Yuki said as she bends now to pick up her skirt. "You are already wet Yuki." Kaname said as he grabs her by the waist. Kaname picks Yuki up and went to the bed. He pulls down Yuki thong and his pants and his boxers. Yuki heart started beating fast as Kaname was feeling her butt. "Put your skirt back on Yuki." Kaname said as he pulls back. Yuki felt like she did something wrong when Kaname pulled back. "Until you are ready I will control myself better until then." Kaname told Yuki as he got off the bed. "Just tell me what to do Kaname and I will do it." Yuki blurred out. Yuki eyes grew wide as she covers her mouth. "Yuki if you just wait a little bit longer and I will show you instead of telling you." Kaname said as he places his knee between Yuki legs. Kaname cut Yuki leg with his finger nail and slowly licks up the blood. His eyes turn red as he lick up the blood from her leg. Yuki was suddenly pin down hard on the bed as Kaname applied his body weight on Yuki. She notice that his eyes were red and he started to act different from before.

"I should take you right now and if you scream would be music to my ears so please scream very loud for me." Kaname said as he shoves three fingers very hard into Yuki. Yuki let out a cry as Kaname force his fingers inside her and he smiled. He licks Yuki neck and uses his fangs to applied pressure but not enough to break the skin. "Touch me." Kaname said as he slips his fingers out of her. He laid on his back waiting for Yuki. He felt her fingers unzipping his pants and he smiled. He notice that Yuki was going very slow so he pulls Yuki on top of him and sat up. He started to kiss her with such passion that Yuki pulls him closer to her. Yuki broke the kiss because she needed air and saw Kaname eyes turn back to normal. "Everyone is heading back downstairs would you like to stop?" Kaname said as flips Yuki on her back. Yuki watch Kaname getting dress in his uniform. Kaname opens the door for Yuki as he was headed out of his room.

Weeks had pasted by since Yori became a guardian. Both Yuki and Yori have gotten better at hand to hand combat and started to learn different types of weapons along the way. Zero started to be away more and more because some of his jobs were far away. Cross ended up giving the guardians new uniforms with different colors (He change it from black and white to black and red.) It was two weeks before summer break and it was close to middle of the school year when Yuki, Yori, and Zero were called to the headmaster quarters. They were told that they were no longer attending to the day class classes and will become a full time guardian of the school. They were also told that they will move in the moon dorm and at least one guardian is to be with the night class at all times.

"Why am I being punished?" Zero said as he punches the wall. "Zero it's not a punishment it just happen to ended up like this. You still report back here like you do but you will have to do what Kaname say from now on. Kaname will fill you in with the rest of the stuff once you settle in." Cross said as he hands them each a slip of paper.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The three guardians were standing in front of the main gate to the moon dorm. Zero had only one small bag. Yori had three bags. Poor Yuki had five large bags that Zero and Yori had to help her to carry her bags. The gate started to open and out comes Scarlett with no shoes and jumps on Yori. "Yori Aido is being so mean again. He locks me out of his room again but he left the window open." Scarlett chuckles out. Suddenly Zero points his gun at Scarlett and told her to step away from Yori or else. Kaname and Aido just stood there as Yuki tries to stop Zero.

"How can you even be on their side? They lived off of human blood. They are beasts and they should all die." Zero said as he pulls Yori close to him. "Zero stop she hasn't done anything wrong. Scarlett is close to Yori and she will never hurt us." Yuki said as she stood in front of the bloody rose. "Are you Zero Kiryuu by any chances?" Scarlett asks with such hate in her voice. Zero smiled and told her yes he is. Scarlett grabs Yuki and toss her up in the air and Kaname caught her in mid air. "You dare come in our domain acting like this? Your family will never change. I will end the Kiryuu family right now." Scarlett said as she kicks Zero into the gate.

Zero fires his gun and Scarlett started to bleed from her stomach. He quickly fired two more shots at Scarlett and notice that she was still standing. "You can't kill me that easy." Scarlett said as she broke the chain on the gun. She tosses the gun at Yori feet as she pins Zero to the wall by the neck. Scarlett started punching Zero in the chest and close to his heart. Right before Scarlett punches Zero in the heart her wrist was grabbed by someone. "That's enough Scarlett." Cross said as he lets go of her hand. Scarlett then threw Zero at Cross and jumps the wall that lead to the day class students.

'You must take care of Zero Yuki." Cross said as he pulls out his sword and ran after Scarlett. He found her waiting in his office sitting on his desk. "I must thank you for not hurting the day class students." Cross said as he puts down his sword. "I never had a taste for killing people like Kaname does. Even William loved to spill blood until I ask him to stop." Scarlett said as she watches Cross move closer to her. "I know Kaname told me a lot about you. I must ask for you not to kill Zero. It will hurt Yuki in more ways then you know." Cross ask Scarlett. "You are the second one who ask me not to kill the boy." Scarlett said as she plays with a pen. "It's a pen that you are playing with Scarlett." Cross said as he knew that she had no idea what it was. Scarlett grew mad and threw the pen.

She pushes Cross on the couch and sat on him. "You look better with these clothes you have on now then the ones I saw you in last time." Scarlett said as she cuts his cheek. "It's because these are my vampire hunter clothes." Cross said as Scarlett licks up the blood from the cut she made. "I know. I see now. She was very beautiful and you loved her even though she broke your heart. You turn your back on her when she needed you the most. You let her die for betraying you. You also had feelings for Yuki mother didn't you? Is that why you took in Yuki?" Scarlett asks Cross as he grabs her. "I will kill you." Cross said as Scarlett licks his lips. "Then pick up your sword and drive it deep into my heart." Scarlett said as she toss the sword on his lap.

Cross grabs the sword and slams her into the wall and press the sword against her throat. "We both know that you can't kill me even if you wanted to." Scarlett said as she laughs. Cross drops the sword as Scarlett pulls him in for a kiss. Suddenly a few students came in the room when Cross rips Scarlett black dress wide open. "Headmaster?" a girl said as she steps back. "I'm sorry girls but headmaster is busy right now." Scarlett said with a wicked smile. Cross cut his eyes towards Scarlett. "Girls will you please come in and close the door." Cross said he walks to his desk and pulls out a long red ribbon. "Girls meet the new nurse. She stop by because her dress got caught and rip very badly, so she came here so I can fix it." Cross also grab a pair of scissors as he walks back to Scarlett. He made tiny holes and quickly fixes the dress.

"Wow headmaster you're so nice and smart." One of the girls said as she walks up to Scarlett. "Oh wow your really beautiful." The group of girls said as they walk up to Scarlett. "Nurse Scarlett will start as soon we come back from summer break." Cross said as he pulls Scarlett away from the young girl. "Nurse Scarlett you will be very busy when school starts up again once the boys take a look at you." The girls said as the laugh. Scarlett leans in to whisper "you look better with no glasses and your hair down" right into Cross ear. The girls said bye as Scarlett left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Yuki?" Zero said as he saw Yuki sitting in a chair as she was crying. Yuki stood up and slap Zero in the face. "I was so scared that Scarlett was going to kill you. I wish you would just get along with the night class. If you keep it up they will kill you and I will be alone. I don't want to lose you Zero. I don't think Kaname will keep protecting you much longer if you act like this." Yuki scream at Zero as he stood up. He suddenly pulls her into his arms and lifts her chin up to meet his. Zero force his tongue into Yuki mouth but she pulls away when he did that.

Zero watches Yuki opens the door and ran out. Zero went back to lie on the bed and fell asleep. Yuki ran into the forest and stop at the water statue and started to cry. A few minutes' later Yori shows up to find Yuki crying. Yuki ended up telling Yori about what just happen with Zero in his room. "Do you like Zero in the same way you do as Kaname?" Yori ask Yuki as wipe away her tears. "There is only one way to know the truth. If sweet Yuki does feel the same way for the boy as she does for Kaname then in the end one or both will die." Scarlett said as was sitting in the trees. "I do love Kaname but I also love Zero but in a different way. I will do anything to prove that." Yuki said to Scarlett. Scarlett jumps out of the tree and walks up to Yuki and laughs. "Yuki then prove it. Remember how Kaname keeps telling you that you're not ready to bed him? Go to him instead of him coming to you or just let him drink your blood then he will know how you feel and to see if you are ready." Scarlett said as she lays in the cool tall grass.

"Yuki we better hurry and report to the headmaster so we can get some sleep." Yori said as she tries to pull Yuki away. "Yuki those are your only two ways so be careful how you walk down one of those paths because in the end you may just not make it as a human." Scarlett said as plays with grass. Yuki went quiet as she walks back to the headmaster quarters and was thinking about want Scarlett told her. After they updated the headmaster they went back to the dorm and went back to their rooms. Yori ended up sharing a room with Aido and Yuki sharing a room with Kaname. Yuki notice that Kaname hasn't came back to the room so she went to his office and notice that he was talking to someone.

Normally Yuki would had walk away but she heard Scarlett voice. "Kaname that Kiryuu hunter kissed Yuki. I know that he is trying to take her away from you. I would rather die than to see a Kuran and a Kiryuu together. I would go kill him now but Cross and you ask me not too." Yuki heard Scarlett threw the doors. "Scarlett I understand but you should have never told Yuki those things tonight. I only want to see Yuki happy even if she chose Kiryuu. In the end I will tell her the truth and she will tell me if she wants to live as a human or as a vampire once more. However she will chose very soon if she is ready or not. The Kiryuu will also have a choice in the end as well. If he wants to live without falling to a level E than I shall give him a little give. After this so call summer break things around here will be different." Kaname said.

"No shit Cross made me the school nurse but I have no idea what that is." Scarlett said. Kaname started to laugh at Scarlett and it went quiet. "Nurses in these days are like those of a healer back in the days so read these books on humans. Learn from them and try not to show your fangs to the day class students and you are not allowed to drink any of the day class students' blood. Do you understand Scarlett?" Kaname demanded. "Fine not every human have good blood anyway you should know that my dear Kaname." Scarlett told Kaname. "Oh before I do leave do Yuki and Yori look more beautiful with longer hair?" Scarlett asks Kaname. Yuki quickly knocks on the door before she heard Kaname answer.

Yuki walks in with a smile like nothing just happen as Scarlett started to laugh. "Kaname I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for not doing my guardian duties tonight." Yuki said as she stayed close to the door. "Yuki you had to do what you think was right. You have a big heart Yuki but no need to say you're sorry Scarlett should have been the one to take care of him since she couldn't control herself." Kaname said as Scarlett glares at him. "Kaname I-" Yuki started to say until Kaname cuts her off. "Yuki you look tired. Why don't you go to bed and I will meet you there very soon. I will make sure Zero is look after so you wouldn't have to worry him as much." Kaname said to Yuki as he opens the door for her.

When Yuki left Kaname closes the door and walks towards Scarlett. "Stay away from the Kiryuu hunter. I will not have you ruin my plans and you will keep your mouth shut to Yuki. You already said enough to her tonight to almost ruin the plans we made." Kaname said as he back hands Scarlett. "Do you really want to fight?" Scarlett said as she stood back up. "We both know you still haven't recovered from your slumber." Kaname said as he walks out of the room.

Kaname found Yuki in the shower and he could tell that she was in deep thoughts. He quickly gets undress and slips in without making a sound. Kaname quickly pulls Yuki into his arms and made Yuki scream out. "Kaname you know how much I hated it when you do that." Yuki said as she picks up a bar of soap. "Yuki there is a few things I must tell you and I want you to tell Zero. Aido already told Yori about what I'm telling you. When the summer break is here and all the day class is gone the night class will have a dueling war. It helps them to get stronger and to see how much they have improved. We do this every chance we get to see who the better fighter is. Zero, Yori, and you are welcome to join or watch." Kaname said as he leans over Yuki.

"Must you tease me in such ways?" Kaname said as he watches Yuki washing her body. "Zero kissed me when he woke up. I know that Scarlett already told you. I overheard what you two were talking about. Why did you ask Scarlett not to kill Zero? What is Scarlett talking about how she doesn't want to see a Kuran with a Kiryuu? What are you planning to do with Zero? Why am I in the middle of everything?" Yuki said as she started yelling at Kaname. "Yuki I will let you know those answers when I think you're ready to know that part of the truth." Kaname calmly said to Yuki. "I don't believe you Kaname. You keep saying that just like how I'm not ready to be with you but I think you're not ready to be with me or to tell me the truth." Yuki said as she turns off the water and walks out of the bathroom.

Yuki find Kaname on top of her on the bed as his hand around her throat. "Yuki I said those things so I wouldn't hurt you in any way. If you think you are ready to be with me then I will no longer hold back. Once we start this you will never be the same and you will only touch me after tonight. If you wish to know the truth so bad wait until the day class is gone. Then you will have all the answers you seek. Do you wish to have me at your side?" Kaname ask as he lets go of her throat. "Kaname I can't do this anymore." Yuki said as a tear fell on to a pillow. "If you want me to bed you then you have no choice but to accept the pain you might feel." Kaname said as he traces Yuki breasts. "Kaname I have always wanted to be with you ever since you found me in the snow." Yuki said as she wraps her arms around Kaname neck.

Kaname puts Yuki in the middle of the bed and places himself at her entrance. "Are you sure that you are able to handle me? I will no longer hold back." Kaname ask Yuki one last time. Yuki couldn't answer. Her body was already shaken from thinking about what Kaname said. Yuki saw Kaname eyes turn red once more as he enters her. Yuki pulls Kaname closer to her as he went deeper inside of her.

Kaname started baring his fangs and almost bit Yuki after a few minutes of being inside of her. Kaname ended up pulling out of Yuki and flips her over to drag her on the edge of the bed. He grabs her by hair and pins her to the wall. He places one hand on the wall and the other one on her stomach. Yuki was facing the wall and couldn't see Kaname face. Suddenly she felt him slam into her and thrusting even harder than he did before. Yuki started begging for him to stop but Kaname kept going. The rays of sun started to fill the room and that's when Kaname changes positions with Yuki. When he pulls out Yuki fell to the floor hard. Tears filled her eyes as Kaname made her stand. He made Yuki sit on him while sitting in a chair. "Yuki you look so beautiful looking the way you do now." Kaname said as he finally spoken since they started.

Kaname force Yuki down hard on him and filling her once more. They were now facing each other and Yuki couldn't move. She look at Kaname with such hate in her eyes when Kaname wipes away her hair from her face. Kaname places his hands on Yuki sides and leans in to kiss her. Yuki gave it and started to kiss him back as Kaname helps her to go up and down back and forth. A few moments she started doing it by herself without Kaname help. Kaname could tell that she was reaching her climax when she started getting faster and rougher with him. Kaname was still inside of Yuki when he got up and went to the bed.

Yuki couldn't believe how strong he was by carrying her with one arm as she felt the bed once more. Kaname stares into Yuki eyes as she pulls Kaname even closer. "Kaname don't stop. Harder." Yuki whispers into Kaname ears. A minute later Yuki screams out "Oh my god Kaname" but Kaname quickly covers her mouth before she would wake the whole house. Yuki felt so good after having her first orgasm but she never knew that Kaname came three times during their first time. "Yuki I did held back a lot. The wall is nothing from what you will feel in the future. I hope I didn't hurt you that bad." Kaname said as he pulls the cover over them. "If that's you holding back then I would hate to see you with not holding back. In the end it felt really good but its hurts to move." Yuki said as Kaname pulls her on his chest. Kaname fell asleep with a smile on his face as Yuki did too.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Zero suddenly wakes up to the taste of blood in his mouth and saw a young dress like a maid holding a small bowl filled with blood. He saw how beautiful she was. She had long straight raven hair pulled back in a low ponytail by a blue ribbon that matches her uniform. Her eyes were different from other people. She had one blue eye while the other was green. Suddenly her eyes turn red and he realizes that she was a vampire. Zero quickly slaps the bowl out of her hand and the blood spilled all over her. She quickly said that she was sorry for waking him up. Zero tried to reach his blood rose but it was gone.

He grabs her by the throat and demanded for her to give him his gun back. "I don't have it. I can't even wield a vampire hunter weapon." The maid said as Zero applied pressure to her wind pipe. "Where is my gun you fucking vampire?" Zero ask as he screams at her. "Lord Kaname has it." the maid told Zero. He finally let go of the maid throat but only to have one hand around her back and one hand forcing one of her arms high above her back. He made her took him to Kaname. She lead him thru the house to end up at Kaname study. On the way to Kaname study some of the night class saw Zero mistreating one of maids so they followed him. Aido was one of them and demanded to let the maid go or else. Right before they attack Zero Kaname opens the doors to his study. Kaname let Zero in while still holding the maid and closes the door.

"Give me back my gun pure blood." Zero yelled at Kaname. "Zero all you had to do was ask instead of mistreating Lily. No one is keeping you away from your bloody rose. Yori gave it to me and ask if I could give it back to you once you feel better." Kaname said as he went to his desk. He pulls out the gun and laid it on the desk. Zero tosses Lily aside and grabs his gun. Next thing both Zero and Kaname knew that Lily was bleeding very badly from the face. Kaname quickly went to Lily side and saw that she had a large deep wound that went over her left eye. "Is this want you wanted Zero? You will never change will you Zero?" Kaname said as he lifts Lily into his arms and walks out the door.

Kaname told Aido and Yori to show Zero back to his room as he takes care of Lily. "Yuki ask Kaname to have a room to yourself and not so close to the others so you don't feel to threaten while living here." Yori said as she stands up against the wall in Zero room. "Zero Yuki must not know about what just happen. I know that you mean no harm on Lily. You need to get along with those who lives here or you will end up dead and Yuki will be sad." Aido said as Yori stood close to him. "Just leave." Zero said as he lay down on his bed.

Later that night Lily came back to Zero room with a tray full of food and water. There were even a few blood tablets on the tray. Zero looks over at her and saw that her face was covered in bandage but only on the left side. He felt really bad because he never meant to cause any harm on her. "Why did you come back here after what happened?" Zero said as he sat up. "Lord Kaname asks me to become your servant as you stay here." Lily said as she places the tray on a low table. "If there is anything that you need please let me know I would be very happy to serve you." Lily said as she bows and stood at the door.

"Why are you still here?" Zero said as he puts his feet on the floor. "You haven't send me away until you do I am to stand here." Lily said as she kept her eyes to the floor. "Let me guess Kaname Kuran ask you to spy on me." Zero said as he looks at her. "Lord Kaname only asks me to become your servant as you live in the house that is all. I had to learn the ways of a vampire servant if I wanted to come here." Lily replied to Zero. "Why work for someone like him? Is it because he is a pure blood vampire?" Zero asks as he took off his coat. "Lord Kaname saved my life after a raid on one of the nobles who couldn't control his thirst. In order to save my life Lord Kaname turns me into a vampire. I nearly died that night when he turns me from blood lose. I never knew that Lord Kaname was a pure blood until I healed completely weeks later. I owe him my life so in return I will follow and do as he says." Lily told Zero who now stood up.

Zero looks at the food and saw the blood tablets. He picks them up and threw them on the floor and stomps on them into dust. "Never bring me those again. I can't keep them down." Zero said as he walks towards Lily. "As you wish." Lily responded. "Look at me." Zero said as he slam his hands on the wall. Lily still haven't look at him even though he was very close to her. "I SAID LOOK AT ME!" Zero demanded Lily. Lily flinches when Zero yelled at her. She was so scared that Zero would hit her so she looks up at Zero and stared into his eyes and saw that his eyes were red. He held Lily very close and bite into her neck very hard and deep. A few seconds later he pushes her away as blood drips from his mouth.

Zero looks at Lily as she just stood there. "Why let me drink your blood?" Zero asks as he lifts her head up. Lily just stares at Zero and she finally answers him. "Vampires find my blood very tasty from what I have been told. I was told to keep still or it will hurt more." Lily told Zero. "Draw me a bath." Zero said so she could leave. Lily opens one of the doors and left it open as she draws him a bath. Zero didn't realize that he had his own bathroom in his room. As she was drawing him a bath Zero went over and smelled the food. Nothing smelled weird or out of place so he started eating the food. Zero couldn't believe how good it tasted and wonder who cook the food.

Lily can back with wet hands and told Zero that his bath is ready. Zero started taking off his clothes but stops. "How old are you?" Zero asks as he tosses his shirt at her feet. "I just turn fourteen a week ago." Lily said as she picks up his shirt. "I laid out some towels and a robe for you when you're done with your bath. Would you like me to leave to give you some privacy or would you like me to help bathe you?" Lily asks Zero. Zero stops and looks at her with a glare. "Is that normal?" Zero asks her. "Yes it is. Before Lord Kaname asks me to serve only you I used to help Senri, Ichijo, and Kain all the time. I always ended washing the males within the house. I don't mind because they never once tried to touch me or ask me to join them and to be naked when washing them." Lily said. "Not this time." Zero said as he walks into the bathroom. "I will come back and with your bag and put away your items if you wish me to." Lily asks Zero. "Fine whatever I don't really care." Zero said as he shuts the door to the bathroom. Zero couldn't believe that this girl is still so nice to him after what he did to her.

Zero almost fell asleep in the tub when Lily came in with a small basket. She never said a word as she picks up his dirty clothes and left. He heard a door close and knew that she left the room once more. He notices the towels and robe on the sink were different. The towels were the same in every room black and red. The robe was black with lilies and roses. He looks at the designs very closely and notices that the designs were stitched in instead being painted on. The stitching was very well done and wonders who did it. He puts on the robe and walk out to see his nightwear laid out on the bed.

A few minutes later Lily came back in with more blankets and pillows. "I didn't ask for them." Zero said as he lies down on his bed. "I shall take these away then." Lily said as she started to leave. Zero snatches the blankets and pillows away from her and tosses them on the bed. He pins Lily on the wall and started licking her neck. Next thing Lily knew she was thrown on the floor. "Leave me alone now." Zero said as he points his gun at her. "As you wish." Lily said as she stood up and left. Zero fell on the bed his body still aches from the last fight he had and closes his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Zero woke up to smelling food in his room and saw Lily walking out the room. The room was filled with sun light and Zero felt way better than he did before he went to sleep. Lily came back in the room with a basket full of clothes. He watches her with one eye open as she puts his clothes away. Once she was done she walks over to Zero and check his fever. Zero grabs her hand and rose. He pulls her in and stared into her eyes. She looks like she was dead on the inside. "Why look like you are dead from the inside. I notice it last night." Zero said as he leans in closer to her face. Her face had fewer bandages around her eye. "It's because I feel like I am. I just had gotten use to being around people who has good hearts." Lily said as she looks into Zero eyes. Zero rolled his eyes at her answer.

"How is your eye healing so fast vampire?" Zero ask as he took off his shirt. Lily places the shirt in the basket that she just empty out. "You have been bed written for three weeks." Lily responds with a sad tone. Zero felt a little dizzy as he stood up. "Do you wish for me to draw you a bath?" Lily asks as she tried to help Zero to his feet. He pushes her away and fell back on the bed. "Make the water really hot this time." Zero demanded. Lily filled the tub with hot water and came back with wet sleeves. "I didn't know that you wanted to take a bath too." Zero said as he sat up when he saw her sleeves. "Lord Kaname forbids me to roll up my sleeves." Lily said as she pulls out a solid white kimono out of the closet.

Zero slams Lily right threw the bathroom door and right through the glass of the shower. "Fight back or are you that weak for a vampire?" Zero demanded as he slams his fist into the wall next to Lily head. "Kiryuu she is not allow to fight back unless Kaname give her orders or in training." Scarlett said out of nowhere. "Why are you here and where is my gun?" Zero said as he lets go of Lily. "I'm here to set you straight so come with me. Your gun is in Lily bedroom. She wanted to keep it safe for you until you wake up again." Scarlett said as she enters the bathroom. Scarlett started to smile as Zero came closer to her. "If you don't want to see your lover to get hurt again you need to keep him on a shorter rope." Scarlett said as she was walking away. "Get back here pureblood-" Zero said before he was cut off. Zero saw Scarlett moving past him and picks up Lily by the throat.

Scarlett puts Lily back on her feet and moved behind her while smiling. "Hunter would you like to know why Kaname forbids her doing almost everything. She is only allowed to do child work for many reasons." Scarlett said before biting into Lily neck. Scarlett eyes turn red as she drinks Lily blood. Zero saw Scarlett hand rubbing Lily chest and she frown. "She is still young her breast will get bigger soon so don't worry." Scarlett said as she rips Lily maid uniform top off. Lily was wearing a full corset with roses and lilies over it. Zero saw more than her corset he saw so many scars covered her chest and arms. "Yuki and Kaname are waiting for you both in his study. I would knock before you go in." Scarlett said as she laughs while walking off.

Lily and Zero enter into Kaname study and saw Aido covered in blood. Yuki was wiping off the dried blood on Aido face while Kaname was sitting behind his desk. Yuki saw Zero and quickly gave him a big hug almost knocking them to the floor. "I'm so happy that you're finally awake Zero." Yuki said with a big smile. "Yuki it's good to see you again." Zero said with a gentle tone as he places a hand on Yuki cheek. Kaname still haven't even look up when Zero was touching Yuki he kept reading papers in his hands. "Lily Yori will need those blood tablets and pouches until she is ready to become a full vampire." Kaname said as he signs a piece of paper. Lily looks at Zero before she left him behind.

"When did Yori become a vampire? Why the fuck are you turning her into one of you beast?" Zero yelled at Kaname as he pushes Yuki behind him. "Have you forgot Kiryu that you are one of us too? Or do you really think you can stop turning into one of us?" Kaname said without looking up at Zero. "Zero you don't know what you're talking about. I beg Aido and Kaname to turn her so I wouldn't lose my only best friend from blood lost." Yuki said as she tried not to cry. Kaname then got up and went to Yuki. He wipes away the tears when suddenly Yuki was pulled away from him. "Zero what are you doing?" Yuki ask as she went back to Kaname side. "How can you love such a beast?" Zero said as he stares at Kaname.

"Zero don't bring Kaname in the middle of this. He had a good reason to turn Yori into a vampire." Yuki said as she steps in front of Kaname. "How do you know that? He is just playing you just like he does with everyone else. Your just one of his pawns just like the rest." Zero said as he steps closer to her. "You don't know what is going on or what is happening." Yuki said as she raise her voice. "And you do?" Zero said as got even closer. "Yori got hurt because of the job she took on for you. She did it so you wouldn't fall to a level E and die." Yuki said before she slaps him across the face. "That's why I summon you here Kiryu. It took Yori and her team two weeks getting the one that killed your family. I think you need to see what they found. I hope you find what you're looking for. Scarlett is waiting for us in the dungeons." Kaname said as he opens the door.

The three of them found their way to the cell Scarlett was in and it was drench in blood. Zero couldn't believe what he saw chained to the stone walls. There was two bodies chain to the walls. One had Yori Sais knife in their shoulder while the older just had cuts here and there. One with the knife looks up and smiled. "It's been a long time Zero." A female voice said. Zero went pale as a ghost when she spoke. Her long white hair was stain with blood as well her kimonos. "Zero you must drink her blood. I don't want you to fall to a level E. Please I don't want to lose you." Yuki said as she started crying. Zero pulls her in and comforts her. "Don't cry Yuki." Zero said when he pulled back.

Zero walks towards the woman who had turn him into a vampire with such hate in his eyes. Scarlett started to laugh when Shizuka fell to the floor when her chains broke. "You cannot kill me Zero." Shizuka said as she chuckles. "Your right but I can." Scarlett said as hits Shizuka head with her arm causing her face to hit the floor. "Better drink up hunter before I kill her." Scarlett said as she pulls Shizuka hair to lift her head up. Scarlett removes Shizuka hair from her neck for Zero so he can drink Shizuka blood. Zero slowly leans in to her neck and bite down hard. Two minutes pasted by when Zero pulls back and that's when Scarlett ran her arm right thru Shizuka heart. Scarlett pulls her arm out of her body and moment's later Shizuka body was gone. Shizuka kimonos fell on Zero. Right before her body disappear Zero saw a tear going down Shizuka face. Zero got want he always wanted and yet he still has all that anger inside him.

"I thought Shizuka killed him that night." Zero said as he toss Shizuka clothes a side. "Ruka and Kain found him while the others fought Shizuka. He didn't put up much of a fight from what I was told." Scarlett said as she licks off the blood from her arm and hand but it ended up disappearing with Shizuka body. "He been asleep for two days now and Kaname said when he wakes up is when we will deal with him." Yuki said as Zero walks up to her. "Scarlett bring Lily and Yori to my study. Yuki I will hope you will forgive me for working so much this week. Meet me where we last talk tonight." Kaname said as he left the cell leaving Scarlett, Yuki, and Zero together.

Scarlett left the room minutes later leaving Yuki and Zero alone in the cell. "I only did that because you ask me to." Zero said as he pulls Yuki into his arms. "Zero." Yuki said before Zero started kissing her. Zero pushes Yuki away after a few seconds of kissing Yuki. He quickly pins her to the cold stone wall and bite down hard on her neck. Moments later he tosses Yuki to the floor while blood dripping from his lips. "I thought you were better than that Yuki. Why couldn't I be enough for you? Your nothing to him. He is just toying with your feelings. Do you really believe that he truly love someone like you? A human female teenager that acts like nothing is wrong?" Zero said as Yuki stood up. "You don't know what all is going on. I love Kaname Zero and yes he does love me. He is the only one that is willing to help me to remember my past and I'm going to let Kaname turn into a vampire. I don't care what you say about him. Everyone been nice to you and trying to get along with you but you're so full of hate. I'm sorry that it came to this. If you wish a different future then just let father know and father and Kaname will do something about it." Yuki told Zero.

A minute went by and no one spoke when Zero steps towards Yuki. Yuki couldn't quit crying so she took off and ran to the place where her and Kaname secretly meet to have some alone time. Yuki found the stone bench that Kaname place there and lay on her back. She cried herself to sleep even when the sun was shining down on her. Next thing Yuki knew that she woke up to a loud snap sound. She got up and arm herself with Artemis but lower it once Kaname walk towards her. "Nice to see training with Scarlett is paying off." Kaname said before he kisses Yuki. Yuki hands the Artemis to Kaname and it transit form once more. "It looks different and darker from last time." Yuki said as she stares at Artemis. "Because last time we both were holding it and this is Artemis true form." Kaname said as plays with the metal rod. Artemis was a pitch black in color. There were smaller bats going down the staff. The blade that looks like a bat was now more detailed into it and the thorns were still their but slightly bigger.

"Artemis was the last vampire hunter weapon I made before they started to attack us with the weapons. It was pasted down in the Kuran clan ever since. When they killed Scarlett mate she started taking back the weapons. Some were destroyed, some lost, a lot still in the hands of the hunters, and very few found their way back to the Kuran clan. I made these weapons for the humans against bad vampires but I now know it was a terrible mistake letting the humans have them." Kaname said as rubs the design on Artemis. Kaname gave Artemis back to Yuki and it turn back to a silver metal rod. Yuki look upset the whole time and Kaname knew Zero had to do with it. "Yuki your leg, what happen to it?" Kaname said as Yuki puts away Artemis. "Zero kissed me and he drank my blood. When he did that he push me on the floor. I guess I cut myself and didn't even know. I was so upset that I ran here." Yuki said as she showed Kaname the bite marks.

Suddenly trees disappear when Yuki told Kaname what Zero did. Yuki started to get scared and trip right into Kaname. "Yuki don't be scared I will never hurt you." Kaname said as he wraps his arms around Yuki. "I know you will never hurt anyone for no reason Kaname." Yuki said as she looks up at Kaname. "Yuki you are not telling me everything that happen down at the cell." Kaname said as he pulled back a little. "I told Zero something and now he will hate me forever." Yuki said as she sat down on the bench. "What did you say?" Kaname quickly asks Yuki. It took Yuki a few moments before she told Kaname. "I told Zero that I love you and you love me back. Also I said that I would let you turn me into a vampire." Yuki told Kaname. Her heart beat was rising at a fast rate.

Kaname smiled as he stood in front Yuki. He gentle laid Yuki on the bench and whispers into her ear. "If I turn you into a vampire you still have a choice to be with him or with me. Once you choose me a second time it will be for life. Starting tonight you will remember your past and everything that happen in it. Are you ready to become a creature of the night?" Kaname whispers into Yuki ear. Yuki heart was beating even faster than before and nodded her head yes. Kaname licks Yuki neck in the area he is going to bite her in. Kaname places his fangs in the middle of her neck and applied pressure until he heard a gun being pulled back. "Zero do you think I came alone tonight?" Kaname said as a few vampires' jumps out of the trees. There was Scarlett, Aido, and Seiren jumps in front of Zero. "You shall not pass." Seiren said loud and clear.

"Hunter you have no clue to who is Yuki really is. I know for a fact that she will choose Kaname again over you once again when she is awakens. I have the power to see the future and if I was you I look at someone else she is already taken." Scarlett said as she held Cross vampire hunter sword.

"Kaname what is going on here?" Yuki ask as all eyes were on her. "Yuki, do you wish to become one of us? Do you wish to have knowledge of you past? If you do then let Kaname turn you now. If you wish to know more about the past before you were born then you need to become one of us and I shall hand over my title to you." Scarlett said as she steps closer to Zero. "Yuki I wanted to share this moment with only you but now it will be shared with those who are here." Kaname said as he steps up to Yuki. Kaname places Yuki in his arms and place his head down to her neck. Kaname bite down very hard on Yuki neck and she cried out in pain. Yuki tried to push Kaname away but he pulls Yuki closer to him as he bit down harder on her neck.

"Kaname, that's enough." Scarlett told Kaname. Kaname got too carried away and lost control for a moment or two. When Kaname pulled back Yuki couldn't stand on her own and Kaname caught here in time. He lays her on the bench and bit his wrist to fill his mouth full of his blood. With a finger Kaname opens Yuki mouth a little and started kissing her. Drops of blood went down Yuki's mouth as Kaname pours blood into her mouth. Suddenly Yuki aura change quickly.

Yuki attack Kaname and bit down hard on his neck. A minute later Yuki looks up at those who surrounded her and Kaname. Her mouth covered in blood and she stood back up as she stares at Scarlett. "Yuki is the pure blood princess." Scarlett said as she lowers her weapon. Zero points his gun towards Kaname and Yuki stood in front of Kaname. "Scarlett is right Zero. I love Kaname and I want to be at his side until I die. I remember everything before I was turn into a human. Kaname always took care of me and not once he hurt me unlike you. Put down your bloody rose and go back to the dorm." Yuki said as she walks closer to Zero. Zero redirected his gun to Yuki's head and place his finger on the trigger. "Zero don't just let it go." Aido tried to pled with Zero. "You pure bloods love toying with people lives. I will not stand for it no more." Zero said as a tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm sorry Yuki but I'm a vampire hunter and I will kill you before the night is over." Zero said as he cocked his gun and fired.


End file.
